Sheet Glass
by eighty9octane
Summary: Rory and Jess. High school is over, and they aren't just kids anymore. Discontinued.
1. Aren\'t we Mr Chatty

Title: Sheet Glass  
Disclaimer: Characters and places are not mine. The storyline, however, is.  
Blurbage: Begins by re-writing the bedroom scene in _Keg!Max_, a scene every Lit should have the musage to re-write. For top five scenes I think every Lit should have the musage to re-write, see my 'writage' LJ. Links in my profile.

**_Chapter One: Aren't we Mr. Chatty? _**

**-I-**

"What's wrong, Sad Boy?" Rory asks, caressing Jess' face sadly.

Jess leans into her hand slightly.

"You were looking forward to tonight." She bites her lip, a nervous habit.

He seems deep in thought for a moment before it dawns on him. His heart begins racing and his palms begin sweating. "I love you." It doesn't come out as awkwardly as he would've thought, saying it doesn't feel wrong or uncomfortable. And for a moment they just stare at each other.

She almost counts the seconds before the silence is broken again, and is surprised when it's her voice she hears, "I love you, too." It escapes her lips effortlessly without any of the discomfort she'd had when saying it to Dean, and she thinks it has to do with the fact that Jess didn't force it out of her before she was sure of it. After a moment, she continues. "I don't know why, but I can't stop. Not that that's a bad thing, I mean, I love you. That's a bit of cause for celebration. Though I think my mother would disagree." She seems to think for a moment before continuing, "As would pretty much everyone. But… Ooh, ooh, Luke! He'll be happy about it."

He breaks into a grin, angst forgotten with her rambling. Pulling her against him, he forgets about the exhaust that is his life, deciding that, for a little while, he'll just live with the moment. Of course, that's when people do some of the oddest things.

He pulls away from her, preparing himself. He looks uncertain and Rory giggles, "What's wrong? You look like you're gonna throw up."

"I might," the younger Diner Boy replied, wiping his palms on his hands. He sought out her hand, holding it firmly in his. He squirmed for a moment and Rory looked at him, slight worry marring her features.

"Are you going to be okay?"

After a moment, "I don't know yet," he admits. He sits on the bed for a second before standing right back up, his eyes traveling to the door, then the floor. Letting his eyes travel to Rory's and then back to the floor, then Rory. His eyes settle on her and he grips her hand a bit tighter, careful not to hurt her. And, after a second more of thought, he falls on bended knee.

Rory's breathe hitches in her throat; almost sure of what he's going to ask.

"Will you marry me?"

A little bell signals a 'Ding' sound in her head, as if she's gotten a Jeopardy question right. For half a second, she thinks he's joking, but then she looks at him. He looks very serious and… hopeful. She's never seen him look hopeful. For a moment she almost says yes without a thought to it. "Really?" she's aware of the disbelief in her voice, but waits for his response anyway.

He stands and turns away, waving it off, "Never mind. It was stupid."

She grabs his arm and pulls him back to her gently. She turns him around and they're inches apart. "Really?"

Nodding as much as he can, he snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her into him.

"And you're pretty sure you aren't going to freak out if I say yes, or change your mind when you wake up in the morning." She tilts her head in only the slightest, delivering a peck to his lips. "You aren't planning on taking any trips without telling me or with-hold information on school or work or et cetera?"

Another peck and he whispers, "Not part of my plan."

She seems to think for a moment, her heart rapid and her head swimming. Quickly she smiles, "Call me Mrs. Mariano." She captures his lips in hers in a soft, loving kiss. She pulls away and they both make sounds of protest until she speaks, "Hey, let's go."

She shrugs, leaning against him. "You didn't seem to be having the best time at the party."

"I think I might be a bit less grumpy by now." He smirks at her.

Raising an eyebrow, she responds in an oddly suggestive manner, "Really?"

He rolls his eyes, "Let's get back to the party, Mrs. Mariano."

"Humph," she steps back a bit and sticks her tongue out at him. She then furrows her brow before her face melts into a smile. She turns around and heads to the door, making no protest when Jess follows on her heals, his arm still wrappng around her covetously.

**-II-**

Half an hour later, they run into Dean and Lindsay once again. Dean looks bored and Lindsay looks antsy, but tries to make more polite conversation than the earlier one held between the couples. "You look happy, Rory."

Rory's smile grows and she catches her bottom of her lip between her teeth for but a moment, "Y'know what, I am happy." She nods her head back at Jess, where he still holds his arm around her. "He's happy too," she can slightly fee Jess' affirming nod. "He just sucks at showing it." Another nod. She looks over her shoulders, surprised to realize he isn't glaring at Dean. Looking back at Dean and Lindsay, she realizes the new attitude is completely one-sided.

Jess makes his own attempt at conversation, solely to appease Rory. "Read anything good lately?"

Dean continues to glare, Lindsay smiles bubbly-like. "I'm reading a book I found at the book store forever ago, by Leo Tolstoy. I'm not really the type of person who reads that stuff, but something about the title, _Anna Karenina_, caught my eye." Another smile. "It's a pretty title. I'm almost done and I've really vibe-ing Anna Karenina, Y'know? I mean, yeah, she's an adulteress, but she's also so noble and smart, Y'know?"

He nods, trying not to hurt the poor girl. "Yeah." She's made light of one of the best literary pieces of all time. She is EVIL! He leans slightly, whispering in Rory's ear. "She is evil."

Rory smiles. "Very much, Lindsay. Actually, _Anna Karenina_ is one of Jess' favorites. He's read it at least twelve times."

"I rescind my offer," he hiss' into her ear.

Shaking her head in amusement, she cracks a small smile. "No you don't."

Scoffing at her, his voice rises ever-so-slightly, "Watch me."

Rory turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips meet his and the music cuts, Dave calling out to Rory. She pulls back, despite his protest. "Lane got a little drunk."

"Little?"

She pouts and moves her hands from around his neck, trailing one to his hand as she turns around. Once again, they begin walking with his arm wrapped around Rory and her hand resting over his.

**-III-**

They rest Lane on the sofa, carefully. The small Korean girl curls up, looking a bit green around the gills.

"When's Lorelai getting back?"

"Uhm," she glances at the clock as she slips off Lane's shoes. The clock reads eleven and she wonders if it's wrong. "I don't know."

He nods, "We forgot her backpack."

Rory looks around for a moment, "I think it was more a matter of neither or us wanted to touch it, what with the large amounts of vomit residing on it."

"There's that, too," he replies with a chuckle.

They just stand for a moment, smiling at one another.

Then he breaks it. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight, or tomorrow, depending on when she gets home."

He closes the space between them, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rests one on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. She tilts her head slightly and he dips his. There lips meet with a small spark, the kiss growing more passionate with every passing second.

And then someone clears their throat and the couple jumps apart, but only slightly. They turn, only to see one Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, hands on her hips and eyebrow raised. "Am I interrupting?"

"Well—"

Rory hits him in the chest gently.

He simply smirks and whispers, "Spousal abuse, Mrs. Mariano."

"What, Jess?" Lorelai coaxed. "It's rude to whisper."

Jess bit back a comment, "Private matters, Ms. Gilmore."

"Well, private matters are done," Lorelai stated without a smile, making it perfectly clear what she meant. "Say goodnight, Rory."

"'Night," Rory sighed, looking at Jess.

He, much to everyone's surprise, and Lorelai's chagrin, pulls her into a simple hug. "Want me to stay?"

She smiles slightly, "I like your parts the way they're arranged at the moment, thank you."

They release one another and he stands for a moment. After what seemed like forever, he leaves a fleeting kiss on her lips before heading to the door. He stops at Lorelai and nods, "Night." A second later he turns around. "I love you, Rory."

"Love you, too, Mr. Mariano."

He smirks at her, nods to Lorelai, gives Lane's still form a worried, if fleeting, look and turns around, exiting the Gilmore house.

Lorelai shoots Rory a look. "The 'L' word."

Rory smiles lightly and nods, "The 'L' word."

"When did that happen?"

Rory smiles more, remembering everything that played out in Kyle's room. "Kyle's bedroom."

"Kyle's bedroom? What happened in Kyle's bedroom? Was there sex in Kyle's bedroom?"

Rory shrugs, "Yeah, Kyle's bedroom. There was no sex in Kyle's bedroom, at least not when Jess and I were in there. Uhm, I went in, talked to him, he told me he loves me, I told him I love him also, I rambled, he fidgeted, I asked if he was going to throw up, he said he didn't know, he was darty eyed and even more fidgety, he fell on bended knee and proposed, I asked him if he was serious, and several other questions, I said 'Call me Mrs. Mariano', we kissed, we went downstairs and mingled."

The elder Gilmore looks at her, wide-eyed. "That's a joke, right? Like 'Three men walk into a bar, the other one ducks'? Like, a really unfunny joke?"

"No joke. This is serious!Rory." She sighs.

Lorelai looks at her, obviously not understanding. "Why? Your young and you haven't been together that long… You're both coming from and going to completely different places."

"Because… I can't picture a future without Jess. He's someone I can live with, but not… not without." She chuckles before continuing, "Y'know? I look forward, into the future, and he's still there. And I just, I didn't have that with Dean. He was my first love. Those don't really last. But, Jess… Jess is my forever love."

Lorelai sighs, reminding herself that she's supposed to be the cool mom. "Are you pregnant and not telling me?"

"When I said there was no sex in Kyle's room, I meant there's been no sex period." She looks at her hands, then across the living room, then at her hands. Her cheeks tint a light pink.

Deep breath. "But you—you're considering it?" She can't help how her voice hitches, or the hurt that creeps in.

She looks up at her mother, "Well, yeah." She's saddened at her mother's disappointed look, "I'm eighteen. I-I'm getting older. And if, _if_, I do it any time soon, it isn't just going to be because I want to get it over with."

"But, you're my baby." She shakes her head, "You having sex is squickiness. You having sex with Jess is much squickiness."

"I'm a grown up, though. I'm mature, emotionally and physically. I think the fact that I can talk to you about the sex issue shows that."

Lorelai had to admit, she's the one who'd put that in Rory's head. 'If you aren't comfortable talking about sex with me, then you aren't ready for it.' "Okay." She decides to die a little inside.

**_---------------------------_**

And there you be's my pretties. And for the next chapter, I promise at least three lines of Emily, because I lurv Emily. I know this chapter seemed a bit rushed at times, and a bit slow at times. But I wrote it at various times over ten hours when I was tense in the morning and relaxed at night.

Anyhow, tune in soon for another chapter, I also wouldn't mind if you pushed that pretty little button, but that's up to you.


	2. It’s All About The Bling

**_Chapter Two: Nobility Shmobility. It's All About The Bling._**

**-I-**

The next morning, the diner is packed as the Gilmore girls walk in. Rory looks around with a pout and Lorelai looks around with a mission.

She spots Jess arguing with Cesar about ham. Rory cringes as Lorelai rushes over to him, grabbing his ear and pulling him to the door. As they pass Rory, Lorelai stops. "Say hello to Rory, Jess."

"Hello?" He winces as Lorelai tugs harder on his ear.

Rory shoots him a sympathetic look, "Hi."

Lorelai cuts in. "Give Rory your order pad, Jess."

He does as told while Luke walks in as he's doing so. "What's going on?"

"Well," Lorelai replies sweetly, "We'll cover that later. Right now, Rory is your employee and Jess is mine."

"Okay?"

Lorelai continues dragging Jess out of the diner, leading him to the Jeep and pushing him in.

Rory and Luke watch for a moment before looking at one another. "What's she going to do to him and why?"

"I don't know," she begins. "He, um, he proposed."

Luke looks surprised before the Ham Woman shouts.

"Uhm, we should work." Rory gives him a small smile before going to take an order. "Can I get you anything?"

Jimmy looks at her, confused as to the situation between Jess and Lorelai. "Just coffee." After a moment, "Will he be okay?"

"He may lose a limb," she replies before walking away.

**-II-**

Jess looks out the window, realizing that they're heading to Hartford. He turns to Lorelai, "Where are we going?"

Lorelai looks at him, raising an eyebrow before turning back to the road. "Y'know how in the movies, they have guys ask the girlfriends parents before he proposes."

He nods. "Yeah, it's supposed to represent nobility."

Lorelai laughs slightly, "Nobility, shmobility. It's all about the bling." She looks at him momentarily. "They aren't asking out of nobility, and they aren't asking for acceptance. It's a veiled way of asking 'Is there a family heirloom ring I'm supposed to give her' so that he scores points with the parents and saves a few hundred bucks. Plus, the girlfriend finds it incredibly sweet that he made sure it was okay." She looks back at the road. "We're going to go to my parent's house, and you are going to ask them properly, and then I'm going to spend an hour talking them into it. They will then give you the Gilmore engagement ring. The thing about the ring is that men born into the Gilmore clan have no rights to it."

He gives her a look, which she sees out of the corner of her eye.

"It's a test of nobility. Whenever a male outside of the family is thinking of proposing to a Gilmore girl, they are supposed to ask whoever is in possession of the ring for his girlfriends hand in marriage. Otherwise, when whoever's in possession of the ring knows that the new fiancé is not noble enough to marry to Gilmore blood and they attempt to drive him away."

He chuckles, "Nice family."

"Not really," she replies, turning onto her parent's road. "Now, before you do this—and you are doing this—were you serious and do you intend to follow through?"

He places his hand to his forehead in a salute, "To the best of my abilities, Ma'am." He returns his hand to the window ledge.

"You're smarmy," she pauses. "And you plan to stay with my daughter for the rest of your days? And this time don't give an answer that's so G.I. Jane"

"Unless she decides otherwise," he replies seriously.

She pulls into the driveway and unbuckles her seatbelt before turning to him as he's unbuckling. Reaching into the back, she pulls out a shirt and hands it to him. "Put it on." She turns, looking out her window.

"This is embarrassing."

She shrugs, "You proposed, not me."

He sighs before pulling off the Metallica tee-shirt and struggles a bit to put the dress shirt on. "Done."

"Good." She turns back to him, nodding in approval. Reaching into the back once again, she returns with a pair of pants.

He shakes his head, "I'm not changing pants with my fiancé's mother in the car."

She shrugs and gets out of the Jeep and he sighs, deciding it easier to just do it. After several minutes of struggling, he exits the Jeep, Lorelai turning to look at him. "Hmm…"

"I'm done."

"Nuh uh," she replies, already reaching into the back of the Jeep and walking around to him with a bag. The first thing she pulls out of the bag is a pair of shoes.

"My shoes are fine." At her look, he puts them on. He looks incredulously at her as she withdraws the next item from the bag.

She shrugs, "It could make all the difference between marriage and being chased by a rabies infected dog, but…"

He takes the belt and begins to put it on with a grimace as Lorelai begins to brush his hair. He nearly protests before simply sighing and finishing the belt. As she brushes, she speaks, "I may need to lie, so no protesting."

**-III-**

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Emily asks as Lorelai enters the sitting room. Jess walks into the room behind Lorelai, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. "And why is he here with you?"

Lorelai ignores her mother's questions, "Is Dad here?"

Emily looks at her daughter questioningly, "Richard!"

Moment's later; the Gilmore patriarch enters the sitting room, "Lorelai, is it Friday?"

"Uhm, no. Sunday." Grabbing Jess by the arm, she pulls him in front of her. "Jess needs to ask you something."

Jess looks back at her, shooting her a look. She simply gives him a scared, reassuring smile and a thumbs-up before pushing his shoulder to turn him back around.

Richard and Emily sit on one of the love seats while Lorelai and Jess sit across from them.

Looking at them, Jess begins to say what Lorelai told him to while she was tying his tie. "First off, Mrs. Gilmore, I would like to apologize for the way we met. I have no excuse and it was uncalled for."

Emily eyes him coolly for a moment, "Very well, you may continue."

"Mr. Gilmore, It's nice to meet you."

Richard looks confused before holding out a hand, "Richard Gilmore."

"Jess Mariano," he replies, shaking the proffered hand. Both men withdraw their hands. "I've been seeing your grand-daughter for around five months now and I am very much in love with her."

"Who wouldn't be?" Emily replies rhetorically before gesturing for him to continue with a nod.

After a deep breath, he continues, "I would like to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Please excuse us," Richard leads Emily out of earshot and begins conversing with her.

Turning to Lorelai, Jess speaks. "I am so getting you back for this."

"Be nice to your future mother-in-law."

He smirks, "Okay, Mom."

She glares, "Die."

Richard and Emily return. "Emily and I have discussed this matter and we've deemed that if Lorelai approves and it's what Rory wants, then we will allow it." Everyone looks at Lorelai.

She gives an unsure smile, uncomfortable with all eyes on her. She gives Jess a pat on the shoulder, "Welcome to the family, uhm, Son?"

Emily looks at her coldly as Richard stands, "Very well. I suppose this would entail putting the Gilmore heirloom engagement ring in your hands, Mr. Mariano."

Jess sighs in relief.

**-IV-**

They both fall into the Jeep, their heads falling against the seats. Jess takes off the tie and Lorelai jams her key in the ignition.

Jess looks at her, "I hate you."

Lorelai smirks at him, "We dealt with my parents together, you and me, be bonded." At his groan she continues, "You, mister, are now stuck with me. That and the whole 'Your marrying my daughter, you two bit punk' thing." After a moment, she adds: "I'm hungry."

Jess chuckles, "We're getting along."

She looks at him conspiratorially, "We must not speak of this, someone may be listening in on their machinations." She adopts a bad Russian accent for the word 'someone' and all words after it.

He closes his eyes and rests his head against the seat again, shaking it slightly.

"I'm really hungry."

"Luke's ahoy?"

He groans again as Lorelai begins humming, "Why are you humming _Sing, Sing, Sing_?"

She looks at him oddly, "I'm humming the Chips Ahoy theme."

"Same song."

She simply rolls her eyes and continues humming, starting the Jeep and pulling out of the Gilmore driveway.

**-V-**

The diner is considerably less full when they return, Luke guffawing at the dress clothes Jess is wearing. "Laugh away Diner Man, he was being noble." She sighs as she sits at the counter, "Coffee, me."

Within seconds, Rory is rushing out of the kitchen and pouring her mother a cup of coffee before hyperly going to serve other customers. Lorelai looks at Luke accusingly while Jess looks at Rory confusedly, "What did you give her, Luke?"

"Tea. She's been like this ever since."

Reaching across the counter, Lorelai swats him, "Gilmore's cannot handle herbal stimulation! Caffeine, caffeine, caffeine. It's been a warning all these years, not a request."

Both Diner Boys watch Rory, "Hmm."

Lorelai pokes Jess on the shoulder and he looks at her, "Now!" It's an urgent whisper.

He sticks his hand in his pocket before walking over to Rory. "Hey."

"Hey," she replies before walking passed him hurriedly, carrying several stacks of plates.

He follows her into the kitchen and watches as she sets the dishes in a bussing bin before she goes over to the stove and continues to cook something. "Where's Cesar?"

She shrugs, transferring the food to a clean plate. "Luke sent him home earlier for… something."

"Oh," he follows her as she exits the kitchen, setting the plate at one table and handling someone's problem with a bill on another table. She takes another order and returns to the kitchen, him following her again. He wraps an arm around her from behind, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she replies, releasing herself from his grip and going to the refrigerator. "Talk away."

He sighs, "I need you to talk back."

She cracks an egg, "I will."

Rory continues to crack a few more eggs before he takes a firm hold on her hand and leads her out of the kitchen, through the diner, and upstairs. "My eggs—"

"Can live a moment without you." He finishes leading her up to the apartment without further protests. "Are you okay?"

"Are you dumping me?" she frowns at him.

He shakes his head, "I'm not dumping you."

She smiles a bit, "You aren't dumping me?

"No," he replies. "In fact…" he reach's into his pocket and pulls out the ring box before holding it in front of her and opening.

Squealing slightly, she holds her hand out to him, "Put it on me, I want to be girlie."

Jess smiles, removing the ring from the box and slipping it on her ring finger.

Looking at it she smiles, then looks at him. "You so bonded with my mom." He's about to speak but she does instead, "There are no machinations. It's all in your head." She takes a step toward him, "What did she do to your hair?"

"A no?"

Biting her lip, "Big no." She giggles before reaching her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

As he's wrapping his arms around her waist, Luke comes in. "I forgot my pocketknife."

They pull apart and Rory refrains from laughing against his neck, Jess looks at the clock. "Hmm, you're late Uncle Luke."

Luke looks at them flustered, "W-what are you talking about?"

"It's been about twelve minutes." He smirks at his uncle as he continues, "Therefore, two minutes late."

"Well, uhm—" Luke just goes back out the door.

**-VI-**

Monday. Paris is following Rory to her locker. "What happened with Jess?"

Rory simply smiles as she opens her locker.

"Why won't you tell me?" Paris asks, frustrated with her friend. "Did you have sex?"

Rory shakes her head, "Your area, not mine." Still smiling, she turns to Paris and holds up her left hand.

Paris blinks, confused, "He got you jewelry?"

"Paris, you're smart. Figure it out." After a moment, she continues, "Pretty ring on ring finger on left hand?"

After a moment her eyes widen, "You're engaged?"

"Would you like the gold cupie doll or the year's supply of turtle wax?"

"Are you pregnant?"

The smile falls from Rory's face and she shakes her head, sighing, "No."

"Hmm," her brow furrows. "He doesn't seem like the type."

**-VI-**

"Paris doubts your intentions."

Jess rolls his eyes, tightening his hold on her. "Do you?"

She shakes her head sleepily, eyes drooping before snapping open. "Nuh-uh. I know your intentions are nothing but honorable."

Rory nestles her head into the crook of his neck and he dips his lips to kiss the top of her head. He listens as her breathing evens out. It isn't long before he joins her in dream land.

Half an hour later, Luke shakes him awake, "Huh?" He looks up at his uncle. "What's up?"

"Your shift started ten minutes ago."

Jess looks around groggily for a moment before turning his attention to Rory. "Yeah, uh, okay." He moves to wake her up.

"Let her sleep."

**-VII-**

Jess is in the diner, closing up, when he hears the door open. "We're closed." He turns around, "You're the loser coffee guy."

"Not as cool as Bono, but I'll take what I can get," the man jokes.

"Are you deaf, blind or retarded? We're cl—"

The man interrupts, "I'm your father."

"—osed" He just looks at him for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Am I—Yes, I'm sure." They stand awkwardly for a moment.

Jess fidgets a moment, "You want some coffee? It's old."

"Uh," Jimmy pauses before sitting at a table, "Sure."

Jess pours him a cup of coffee and sets it in front of him before sitting next to him. The diner is silent except for Bowie's 'Suffragette City'.

Then the phone rings. "Uhm," Jess gets up to get it. He holds the receiver to his ear, "Luke's."

"_If you're finished deflowering my daughter, I'd like her back._"

Sighing, Jess closes his eyes, "I didn't deflower your daughter. She's sleeping." After a pause, he continues, "On the couch and completely clothed, as she has been the entire time she's been here."

"_Wake her up._"

"I'm busy."

"_Well, stop being busy._"

He turns and watches Jimmy mouthing along to the song. He turns back to the wall, "My dads here."

"_Jimmy?_"

"Uh," he clears his throat. "Yeah."

After a moment, she replies: "_Okay. Uhm, send her home when she's deemed conscious?_" At his affirmation, she continues. "_Are you okay?_"

He looks back at Jimmy, whose words have changed with the song. "I think so."

"_Well, good luck_, Son."

He rolls his eyes but plays along, "Okay, _Mom_."

"_Evil child_." She laughs and then he hears the dial tone before hanging up and walking back to Jimmy.

"Y-your uh, your mother?"

Jess shakes his head, "No."

Jimmy averts his eyes, "Oh."

A yelp comes from upstairs and Jess is immediately at the stairs, yelling up rather than hurrying. "Are you okay!"

"Ah, uhm…" Rory's voice floats down. "Something is eating my foot."

He looks at Jimmy. "I'll be right back."

There's another yelp and he takes the stairs two at a time. He gets up to the apartment to find Rory, one foot stuck in a box and something spilled down the front of her. "What'd you spill?"

"I don't know, but the box is eating my foot." She pouts at him.

He, in turn, chuckles before making his way over and working her foot out of the box which had actually had an oddly firm grip on her foot. "You weren't lying."

"You doubted me?" She scoffs, "Another idiosyncrasy I must get rid of if I wish to think you a suitable spouse."

He chuckles again as he stands up. "You're sticky."

She cringes, "What did I spill?

They look at the floor, not finding the culprit. He simply looks at her, whatever the sticky substance is it's in her hair and on her clothes. "You need a shower."

"Oh." She bites her lip, "Yeah. I should probably get home then."

"You could take a shower here, so you don't have to walk home all… sticky."

She smiles slightly, "I don't have any spare clothes."

"Uhm," he looks around. "You, uhm, your pants don't have anything on them. So, you, uh only need a shirt."

"Do you, maybe, have a shirt I could borrow?"

**-VIII-**

A half hour later, Rory comes down from the apartment with her backpack to find Jess and Jimmy sitting awkwardly, listening to 'Where the Streets Have No Name'. "Oh, hi."

Jess looks up at her, smiling slightly, "Hey. Less sticky?"

"Yeah," she smiles at him. "Uhm, any chance of coffee."

"Oh, yeah." He gets up, going over to get the coffee and reflexively grabbing two cups.

Rory smiles at Jimmy. "Hi. I'm Rory."

"Uh, Jimmy." He gives her an awkward smile before turning his attention elsewhere.

Jess walks back over, carrying both coffees. She goes to get the money out of her pocket, "I got it."

She frowns, "You sure?"

"I think I can handle a buck-fifty."

She takes the coffees and gives him a quick kiss.

"Girlfriend?"

They look at Jimmy in unison as he speaks, Jess remaining quiet as Rory corrects his assumption. "Fiancée."

Jimmy's brow furrows, "Are you pregnant?"

"No," she begins. "Why does everyone assume that?" She looks at Jess, "Why does everyone assume that?"

"You should get home before the coffee gets cold."

She looks at him before giving him a kiss. "Blasphemy." She then starts to walk to the door. "I can't open the door."

Jess chuckles slightly before walking over and opening the door for her. "Walk safely." After a pause: "Will you be in for breakfast?"

"Psychotic question. Tomorrow's Tuesday." At his questioning look, she continues, "Danish day."

They smile at each other for a moment before kissing. Rory leaves and Jess turns around to find Jimmy giving him a questioning look. "She isn't pregnant." As the look doesn't go away, he sighs.

_**---------------------------**_

Okay, long. Just over nine pages because I couldn't find somewhere to end it. But I did. Eventually. Next on 'Sheet Glass':  
A chapter called **_Salutations and Regards on the Eve of Your Disembowelment_**  
I have a poll, and It may seem stupid or like it isn't related to the story, and it isn't.  
I just don't see the point in polling people to tell them what's going to happen, so you'll decide by voting for something unrelated and that'll decide which version of chapter three I use.

_What new WB show are you looking forward to the most next season?_  
1.) The Bedford Diaries (Which, my friends, has **Milo Ventimiglia** with an even more severe pompadour than the _GG_ one.)  
2.) Just Legal (**Don Johnson** as a washed-up attorney. As opposed to, oh say, a washed-up actor with loafers and no socks?. **Jerry Bruckheimer** produced.)  
3.) Misconceptions (I don't know, and don't care. I think it has Daphne from _Frasier_ and Harry from _3rd Rock from the Sun_)  
4.) Modern Men (**Josh Braaten** and **George Wendt**. About what I know.)  
5.) Pepper Denis (**Rebecca Romijn**—minus the Stamos—and **Rider Strong**—drool—in something I know nothing about. He was dead in _Cabin Fever_, though. Rider can't play dead, respect that.)  
6.) Related (Four sisters, mostly for chicks.)  
7.) Supernatural (**Jared Padalecki**, my Narco friends, and **Jenson Ackles**—from _Smallville_ and _Dark Angel_—are brother traveling cross-country, dealing with the supernatural and trying to find their daddy in a '67 Ford Impala.)  
8.) Twins (**Sara Gilbert** is not aging well. My favorite lesbian actor plays the daughter of **Melanie Griffith** and the sister of **Molly Stanton**—of stunted _Passions_ fame. I don't like **Ellen Degeneres**' acting, only her stand up.)


	3. Salutations and Regards

_From the last chapter: I don't own Chips Ahoy (Nabisco does) or Sing, Sing, Sing. Suffragette City is by David Bowie and Where the Streets Have No Names is by U2 though I do own it on CD. From this chapter: I don't own Pop-Tarts (Kellogg's does). In fact, I hate Pop-Tarts_

**_Salutation and Regards on the Eve of Your Disembowelment_**

**-I-**

As Rory steps out of the church, beginning the walk around the square, when she's pulled away by the arm. When she stops moving, she turns to see Dean. "Dean? What're you doing?"

He looks at her giddily, "I thought I should tell you something before you found out somewhere else." He soon elaborates, "Lindsay and I are getting married."

Rory simply sighs, giving an emotionless congratulation.

"Gee, thank you."

"For what?" she asks, sighing.

He looks at her disbelieving, "For your deep, heart-felt congratulations."

She just returns the look, "Excuse me if I don't care that you're getting married. In case you forgot, I'm the ex, I'm not supposed to care about you and I don't."

"Know what, I'm sorry if you have a crappy relationship with Jess, a-"

She looks at him, disbelieving, "Hey!"

He just continues, "And I'm sorry it he treats you like dirt and everyone hates him, but that was your choice." He goes to say more, but is stopped when Rory slaps him. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me. You're being a complete jerk! Jess and I don't have a crappy relationship, in fact," she holds up her left hand. "You aren't the only one that can pop a question."

Dean gawks at the ring, thoroughly surprised.

She just looks at him angrily. "You don't know Jess, you don't know our relationship and you definitely don't know me so stay out of my life. I'm sorry if you expected me to care, but we aren't together and we aren't friends." She takes a breath, "Now, I'm supposed to meet my fiancé, so please give Lindsay my best wishes." Turning on her heal, she walks away leaving a befuddled Dean and, without her knowledge, a shocked Jess.

**-II-**

Rory walks into the diner, Luke nor Jess in sight. She walks over to the kitchen, looking for Cesar and finding him. "Hey Cesar, where's Jess?"

Cesar looks over at her for a moment, "He ran in about a minute ago, smiling. It scared me so I came in here. He's probably upstairs."

"Where's Luke?"

"Uh," he seems to think before finishing, "Lorelai called."

Rory smiles at him, understanding exactly what every other Stars Hollow resident would about that statement, "Do you mind if I go up?"

"Nah, go ahead." Cesar smiles at her and nods his head as Rory turns away.

She hurries up the stairs to find Jess, sitting on the couch and watching an episode of 'I Dream of Jeannie', his face beat red and covered in a sheen of perspiration. "Were you running?"

Scoffing, he looks over at her, "I've done no such thing."

"Why do you look so…" she trails off, searching for the right word in utter confusion. "Happy?"

"No reason," he lies. "How was the funeral?"

She shrugs, sitting next to him. "A funeral, gloomy. There were speeches and people staring at my mom and Sookie for talking the whole time. Weston's will remain open and my mother's going to hell for negotiating buying the Dragonfly while they were walking the casket around the town square." She listens to him chuckle softly before continuing. "Afterward, Dean decided to pull me aside and tell me he's engaged to Lindsay. He got mad at me for not caring, I pointed out the flaws in his plans, he said you and I have a crappy relationship and you treat me like dirt. I slapped him, he asked what was wrong with me, I replied that he was. I showed him my ring and told him he doesn't know us, that I'm not with him and he isn't my friend. I then told him to give Lindsay my best wishes, took the walk and came by." She smiles at him.

"I hate Dean." He wraps an arm around her as he says it.

She smirks, "I really, really dislike Dean." She quickly changes the subject, "How did everything go last night, with Jimmy. As in your biological dad." After a pause, she continues, "Which I didn't connect until my mom asked me how awkward the diner was with 'Your hoodlum fiancés father around.'"

"We listened to the radio for half an hour after you left before he asked me to stay the summer with him; I said no, he left." He shrugs.

She frowns, "Why'd you say no?"

Jess shrugs again, "I don't want to spend a summer in California." He attempts to joke, "Sounds hot."

"Okay," she looks like she's unhappy about it.

"What?" he obviously notices the expression.

She looks at him with a deep breath. "I just… don't think you should write this off so quickly. I mean, he's your dad—"

"He was never around, that was his fault, not mine!" it's almost a yell and even he's surprised.

"Don't yell at me! I just think that maybe you should go. What else is there to do this summer?" She sighs and continues, "You hate it here, and there's going to be a million and one inane little festivals celebrating a million and one inane little historical points that you don't care about. I'll be in Europe with my mom, what reason do you have to spend the summer here?"

He sighs, "Rory, you don't get it."

She sighs in return, "Spell it out for me, 'cause I'm obviously not understanding something."

"He left. That's what he wanted, and this is what I want." He runs a hand through his hair, "That was his choice, he's gonna have to live with it."

"Is this just your way of punishing him, because if that's the only reason than it's an asinine one."

"Well then," he begins. "I guess I have asinine reasons." He gets up, throwing his hands in the air before lowering them and continuing. "But their still my reasons. I don't want to go out there, I don't want to see him and I don't want to get to know him and his new, happy little family!"

"Fine!" She stands up quickly, walking right passed him and out the apartment door, down to the diner.

He follows with a growl, "Rory." He reaches the bottom of the stairs, only to find she's exiting the diner, "Rory! C'mon," he continues to follow her, out the diner and down the street while everyone watches. "Rory!"

He continues to follow her, yelling her name, right into the Gilmore house before her bedroom door slams in his face. "Rory! C'mon!" He delivers a few beats to the door before he hears her stereo turning up. When he turns around, Lorelai is sitting at the table, smiling into her cup of coffee with a newspaper splayed out in front of her. "What?"

"Nothing." She sets down the cup, "May I interest you in a refreshing beverage such as Coke—with Lemon—or Kool-Aid?"

He looks at her as if she's grown another head.

"No? May I interest you in something to masticate and then consume?" At another off look, she continues, gesturing to the chair across from her, "May I interest you in a place to sit?"

He slowly, and against his better judgment, sits across from her.

She smiles at him, "Fighting?"

He nods, slowly and carefully.

She shakes her head, her expression turning sad for only a moment, "Shame." Her face brightens. "Y'know what might make you feel better? Reading your very own section of the paper."

He sighs, but holds his hand out for her to hand him a section. When she does he sets it down in front of him and stops. It's the announcements section, the front being covered in a rather large picture of he and Rory on a bench, kissing. Under it, in a very large font, it reads _Lorelai Gilmore announces that her daughter, Rory Leigh Gilmore, is engaged to Jess Ian Mariano, the nephew of Luke Danes. She does this solely for the purpose of mocking him for calling her 'Mom' one too many times. She says 'Nyah, Nyah Jess, have fun. You hurt her, you die' Please direct all calls of congratulations or sympathies to the Independence Inn between the hours of eight A.M. and noon from Monday to Friday._

She giggles as he looks up, "Two birds with one stone."

He glares at her as the stereo shuts off in Rory's room and her door opens. She walks over to him and reads over his shoulder, smiling. "Two birds with one stone." He looks over his shoulder at her and the smile falls slightly. She looks at him, "We're fighting."

Lorelai clears her throat, "Y'know what, I've gotta get to the Inn, so you two crazy kids just… hash this out." After a few stares, she speaks again, "But don't break-up, 'cause that ad cost a fortune." She leaves and Rory takes her seat.

She looks gravely serious; "This isn't our first fight, but…" she trails off.

He gets what she's stating before speaking, in a matter-of-fact tone, "But it's our first fight since I proposed."

"Yeah." She rests her arms on the table.

He holds her left hand, fingering the ring slightly. "Do we handle this differently?"

"You can't— you can't just show up with concert tickets, expecting me to forgive you." She bites her lip, "I don't want to be the person—girlfriend, fiancée or wife—who lets that happen. I don't want to just… let go and let it build up."

"And I don't want to be the person—" he smiles slightly, "—boyfriend, fiancé or husband—who make's that happen." A thought later, "For if it continues, you may butcher me in my sleep."

She smiles lightly, showing her mild amusement at the morbid joke. It falters and she runs her tongue lightly over her bottom lip, "I still think you should go."

"And," he begins, apprehensively, "I still think I shouldn't."

"It's your choice, ultimately. But…"

He finishes for her, "You think it's a good idea."

She shrugs one shoulder, looking to her side and back. "I think you should try to get to know him." As he prepares to protest, she continues, "People change, and maybe he has. And…" She squeezes his hand, "I think you owe it to yourself to see if he has."

The doorbell rings and she jumps up, dragging him behind her in reluctance to lose his touch. "My pizza," she replies at his off look.

But when she throws open the door, it isn't Joe or Pete. Lindsay stands on the front porch, looking insanely nervous. She looks up as the door opens, "Oh, your busy. I'm sorry, I'll just…" She trails off, turning around.

"Lindsay, is something wrong?"

Lindsay turns around, looking relieved that Rory stopped her. She simply smiles and walks back to the door, "You made me realize something… Or, well, your constant presence in Dean's head made me realize that I can't marry him because he's still very much hung up on you or… what you guys had. I don't know. All I know is that, if he isn't talking to you, he's talking about you and it really made me realize that I'm too young to get married unless it's to the right guy and Dean isn't the right guy." After a breath, she continues her rambling, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't get married just because your young, I'm sure you guys are perfect for each other and I hope you're really happy. I think you will be, I mean. You guys are so cute together, and you look at him like… wow. And he just looks at you so… And I only know this because Dean has a habit of ranting about it whenever we're in public and see you together. And him just thinking about you didn't make me realize that he's still very much twitter-pated with you. It could also be the fact that after the funeral he was ranting and let it slip that he loves you. But I totally credit you because the reason he was ranting was that you slapped him and informed him that you and Jess were engaged and that he doesn't know you guys or your relationship and I totally agree."

Joe comes up the steps, "Ding, ding, ding."

Lindsay takes a deep breath, still smiling, "And you have pizza now so I'm gonna go tell my mother to cancel the string quartet."

Rory starts talking to Lindsay as Jess makes his way around them, getting the pizza from Joe. "Lindsay, we have plenty. I always over order and… Are you hungry?"

Lindsay looks at her, confused, "Okay."

**-III-**

(Just so no one's confused, there was originally a scene before this one which had Rory, Jess, Lane, Dave, Paris, Lindsay and a few others having a mini-party. However, it advanced nary a plot line and made the chapter three pages longer, so I ditched it.)

"Wacky," Rory sighs a she falls onto the couch and against Jess.

He sighs in return, closing his eyes, "What's wacky?"

Rory closes her eyes, welcoming the darkness, "Lindsay coming over, and then the impromptu gathering of various friends. Just unplanned wackiness. We never finished our talk."

"We didn't, huh? We should do that."

"I'm tired, though," she whines, pouting though he can't see it.

He wraps an arm around her, pulling her to his side. Her arm splays over his stomach. "We could agree to disagree."

She shakes her head, "Nuh-uh, I probably have a few more points left in me."

"Probably?"

She nods and yawns, "I'm tired."

And, with that, they fall asleep on yet another sofa.

**-IV-**

Rory awakens at six thirty the next morning to the phone ringing. She and Jess are both struck out of slumber as Lorelai rushes down the stairs with many threats to kill whoever's calling. She picks up the phone, "Gilmore House of Early Morning Phone Call Murders, How would you like to go?"

"_Hey, Lor._"

She stops, standing stock still. "C-Christopher? W-What's up?"

"I _was wondering if I could grab some time with our perfect offspring?_"

She sighs, "It's six thirty in the morning, Chris. Couldn't you have called at a more reasonable hour?"

"_Well, yes, but then I'd be sitting out on your front porch all day._"

She grimaces, "Sudden drop in Chris? Isn't that a little old by now?"

"_Lor—_"

"Just a sec." She looks over at Jess, "Salutations and regards on the eve of your disembowelment." Clicking off the phone, she makes her way to the front door, swinging it open and ushering Christopher in. Once in the living room, they look at the couple on the sofa, "Surprise."

Chris glares at Jess and Rory looks confused as she eases herself off of her fiancé, where she'd been sleeping. "Dad? What're you doing here?" She hears Jess curse under his breath, running a hand through his hair. She rounds the couch and pulls her father into a short embrace.

"Just… visiting.'"

"But, shouldn't you be in Boston with Sherry and Gigi? And your job and apartment." She yawns slightly.

He shrugs, "They can deal without me for a few days."

Lorelai disappears into the kitchen and Jess, weighing the options, follows.

She starts coffee and he gets Pop-Tarts out of a cupboard.

Smirking, she turns to him, "Didn't want to be stuck with the father?"

"He was glaring at me in a very unsettling way," he states, opening a packet and slipping the Pop-Tarts in the toaster before pushing the lever down. "Almost like he wanted to—"

"—Disembowel you," she interrupts. "Thus 'Salutations and regards on the eve of your disembowelment.' Did you think it was my attempt at a joke?"

"Hoping against hope is more like."

He sighs as the tarts pop up, transferring them to a paper towel and handing them to Lorelai. "Ooh, good boy." She sets them on the counter to allow them to cool as he slips more tarts in the toaster. "Y'know what?"

"Hmm?" He doesn't look up from his task.

She picks up the Pop-Tart, deeming the temperature edible. "Wow, you make a good Pop-Tart." A second later, she continues, "Sometimes I really hate Chris." At his off look, she elaborates. "He's Rory's dad and that means I'm always going to have to deal with him, but he's never been here, Y'know. I know Rory adores him and he really wishes he'd gotten to know her better when she was little. And, I really get that," she grimaces. "But he's been making promises to her and to me for so long that I just have to hate him for breaking eighteen years of false hope." After a pause, "How'd everything go with Jimmy?"

He shrugs, "Sat, he asked me to spend the summer with him."

"You should do it." She shrugs, "Luke's told me everything about the whole leaving thing and everything with your mom and… But if he's changed enough to find you and ask you, then maybe he can take responsibility for his idiocy."

He smirks, "General Gilmore consensus."

She laughs softly, starting on the second Pop-Tart as his pop up and he adds another set. "Yes, but Rory's advice is out of the goodness of her heart. Mine is rooted in the experience of young parenthood and exactly how much that freaks a person out. Seriously, wow."

He scratches the back of his neck, biting into a Pop-Tart. "Geez, that is a good Pop Tart."

"See?" she giggles. "Have you never made yourself a Pop-Tart?"

Jess shakes his head and she gasps, "But I'm a whiz with the ramen noodles."

"Soup or pasta." They pop and he adds another set.

"Food," he states, shrugging. "Is food."

"Ha, you've obviously never had foie gras with chicken and shamrock frosting."

He gives her a look that lets her know she's insane. "I've never been that high."

She gives a triumphant grin. "We're doing that bonding thing again."

Grimacing, he wipes the palms of his hands on jeans. "Don't speak of it, the machinations."

She guffaws. "She should probably return before they assume I'm pulling a Hansel and Gretel and trying to fatten you up."

"I'm sure Papa Bear would be happy." He grabs another set of Pop-Tarts as they pop and grabs four coffee cups out of the cabinet, walking them to the counter.

Lorelai begins filling the cups and he grabs the first two, holding the Pop-Tart laden paper towel on top of one and using one hand to carry each cup. He follows Lorelai into the living room, and handing Rory two of the toaster pastries.

"Ooh, Pop-Tarts."

"Jess makes really good Pop-Tarts." Lorelai replies, gesturing for Rory to eat it.

Jess laughs a little and sets the remaining two on the coffee table in front of Christopher. "I didn't know if you wanted any."

Rory smiles, "The really is a good Pop-Tart. How did you get them to not burn?"

"I adjusted the switch on the side." He sits next to her on the sofa.

Rory points to Jess, "I got me a rocket scientist." She smiles and happily eats her Pop-Tarts, drinking her coffee.

"So, Jess," Chris leans forward to look around Rory and talk to Jess. "Your Luke's nephew?"

"Yeah," he replies, not looking at Chris.

Chris makes a slight noise of disgust, Jess choosing to ignore it. "What are you doing this summer, while Rory and Lorelai are in Europe?"

"I might head out to California; spend time with my dad and his family."

Both Rory and Lorelai look at him in surprise, speaking in unison, "Really?"

He looks between them like their crazy, "Is it that difficult to believe."

Rory nods while Lorelai provides a vocal affirmation.

"I'm so glad you both have so much faith in me."

"Well," Rory shrugs. "You said you weren't going, I was thinking I was going to need to force you into at least three more conversations before you'd consider it."

Speaking ceased for a moment, then Chris stuck his neck out again, "A lot of attractive young women out in California, you sure you want to be tied to just one?"

The Gilmore's look uncomfortable while Jess shoots Christopher a seething look, "What exactly are you implying?"

"That maybe it's not such a good idea to be surrounded by thousands of scantily clad beach bunnies before splitting up with Rory. Save her some heartache."

Jess looks at Christopher with anger and hatred, two things he hadn't often felt, "Just because you can't commit without screwing around with other people doesn't mean every male on the planet is the same way." She looks at Rory, immediately softening, "I've gotta work." Looking at Lorelai, "Thanks for the food." Standing up, he quickly makes his way out of the house.

Rory looks at Chris in disbelief before standing up and jogging after Jess. She catches up with him at the end of the street. "I didn't know he was coming." Neither noticed the rain falling around them.

"I doesn't matter." He tries to wave it away, part of him unable.

"Yes, it does."

He rubs his right temple, "Rory, It doesn't matter."

She nods vigorously, wet hair tangling. "Yes, Jess, it matters."

"Rory! He's your dad. He's going to act like a jackass in all area's me. I get it."

She looks at him sadly and disbelieving, "Why are you so intent on letting people treat you like dirt?"

"Because, in case you haven't notice, I am!"

Shaking her head, she takes a step toward him. She reaches out, touching his cheek lightly, "Not to me."

He sighs, "Maybe you should rethink that." His hand moves to hers and lowers it, just holding her hand in his.

The whispers of a frown tug at the corners of her lips. "That doesn't seem like an idea with substantial evidence."

He sighs, "Let me help. I'm not graduating."

"That's okay."

He tilts his head to the left, only the slightest bit. "This means I can't get tickets for prom."

"Waste of money anyway."

He sighs, becoming slightly angry, "And Luke'll kick me out."

"It'll work out."

Pulling away, he runs his hands through his hair angrily, "Why do you always do this! Why do you always have to make things out to be easier than they are! I don't need to be babied."

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it. She repeats the action several more times before saying what she's thinking. "Y'know what, fine. You're a failure and you're disappointing me and you're homeless."

He recoils sadly.

"That is how I feel." She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them as saline tears mingle with the cool rain speckling her skin. "That is what I feel. I am constantly trying to make things better. And it's not for you!" He looks surprised. "Don't give yourself so much credit! I do it for me, because I love you and telling myself that everything is okay is what makes me okay. I wish everything I say could be true, I wish I didn't have to lie to me and everyone and you, but…" she trails off with a small sob before looking him in the eye. "That's what makes me okay."

He reaches for her hand and she pulls back. She brings her hands together, pulling the ring off her left and avoiding his hurt look. "I took it seriously. I guess I was stupid." She sticks the ring in her pocket and starts walking back to the Gilmore house. He sits on the curb, running his hands through his hair.

"You're a stupid boy."

He turns his head around to look up at Mrs. Kim. "Excuse me?"

"You," she points at him. "You are a stupid boy. Rory is a good girl."

He squints at her, "You hate me, and you probably aren't too fond of Rory."

"Not my point. You are a stupid boy. Rory Gilmore is a good girl and she loves you. You are not Korean, but Rory isn't Korean either." She looks at him adamantly, "Rory was so happy and now she and everyone hate you. You are a stupid boy."

"Gee, that make's me feel better," he replies with much sarcasm.

Mrs. Kim sighs, "Love is hard to find and hard to keep. Hold onto love." She shakes her head, "You can't do better than Rory. I hear her, them, Lane and Rory, and she was so happy. And I do like Rory. I like Rory very much, she's a good girl. And Rory loves you and was so happy to marry you. But you are a stupid boy. Think about it." She begins to walk away.

He watches for a moment, "Mrs. Kim?"

She turns around.

"Thanks for trying."

A stiff nod and Mrs. Kim turns around, continuing her walk.

**-V-**

He looks in her window, she lay sobbing, back to the window, and still in the soaking clothes. Sighing, he runs his hands through his hair and runs off the porch, heading back to the diner.

Lorelai watches from around the corner of the porch as he moves about, before he runs off.

She shakes her head and sighs, "Damn you, Christopher."

_**---------------------------**_

References: Joe is the pizza guy, that we've seen in 'Kiss and Tell', 'P.S. I Lo…', 'Happy Birthday, Baby', 'The Festival of Living Art', 'Nag Hammadi is Where They Found The Gnostic Gospel', 'Scene in a Mall' and 'Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom!'

Foie gras, chicken and shamrock frosting is a diner meal that Lorelai made up in 'Dead Uncles and Vegetables' and the way to say it in diner speak is Lucky Duck Cluck.

Anyhow… I don't know, this all just sorta came out. Another nine pages, my lovelies.

Once again, the pretty button is your friend.


	4. Watchin' a few more Candles Burn

Warning: The timeline ASP gave us can kiss my ass, I'm working on a separate timeline that, FYI, started about a month and a half earlier with most things the same way they'd happened on the show up until _Keg!Max_. The changes will be obvious.

**Chapter Four: Watchin' A Few More Candles Burn**

**-I-**

"Damn you Christopher." She sighs again before round the corner and walking into the house.

Chris immediately bombards her, "He isn't good enough for her! Why are you letting her see this boy?"

"Shut up, Chris." He does and she continues, "They aren't seeing each other, they're engaged. And, Y'know what, you don't know him so you can't really judge whether he's good enough for her, but, guess what, I know him well enough to know that he loves her _so_ much. And they have made in through a hell of a lot. That's good enough for me. Trust me, I'm not going to be the first one jumping on the 'Jess is not good enough' bandwagon because I've spent time with him and I've talked to him."

He looks at her in disbelief, "You're letting her marry that piece of trash?"

She shakes her head, "Why are you being so horrible about this? Jess has his faults and I don't particularly like him, but he's making his best effort for this." She grabs her coat, "Make yourself gone before I get back."

**-II-**

Lorelai rushes into the diner, looking for Jess. She only spots Luke, "Is he upstairs?"

Luke looks up from pouring Kirks coffee, "Yeah, what'd he do?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head, obviously a bit disoriented. "He didn't do anything, I've gotta talk to him."

Without waiting for his reply, she hurries to the stairs and up them, knocking.

Jess swings open the door, looking hopeful. "Oh, hey."

He lets her in and she looks around, spotting an open beer on the table, "You shouldn't drink that."

"Yet," he replies as her closes the door. "I am."

She manages a small half smile and gets another out of the fridge before sitting at the table. He sits across from her as she uses the edge of the table to pop the cap off the beer. When she does, she takes a small swig. "Normally, I don't endorse minors consuming alcohol."

"I remember."

"But, under the circumstances I think I can make an exception." She smirks, "So, what's up?"

He shrugs, "Not a subject I want to talk about."

She shrugs in return, "I'm not prying, and I'm not asking what's going on between you and Rory. I'm asking what's going on with you."

Sighing, he leans back and runs a hand over his face.

"Okay. Uhm, how's school?"

He groans, "I'm not graduating, which means I can't do the prom thing."

She scrunches up her face, "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. What is there to do? If I'm not graduating then Luke's gonna kick me out." He takes a swig of his beer and grimaces, setting it back down.

"You could retake your senior year and actually, oh say, attend. You could get your GED; you could test into a community college. Uhm, take Compuhigh courses to get the credits you need to graduate. I know it's only a few weeks away, but those courses will transfer with the ones you have from Stars Hollow High and, if you do the courses quickly enough, you can get the credits to graduate. And with Compuhigh you don't have to deal with a lot of stupid teachers." She chuckles, "Of course, its two hundred-fifty bucks per course, or nine hundred for a year."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I know your smart enough to do it. You read just as much as Rory and you can pretty much tell someone what they owe for a meal without the cash register." She sighs, taking a swig of her beer. "Rory loves you, and Rory wants you to succeed, so I don't see why I shouldn't try to help."

Grimace, "I'm sure she could give you a reason." At her questioning look, he sighs and closes his eyes. Opening them, he elaborates, "She took off the ring."

"Oh God," she chokes on the words. "Are you okay?"

He looks at her, surprised. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be running home to coddle Rory?"

She raises a brow, "If you keep giving me that tone, I might not be so nice." She continues after a swig, "And I care because I can. I've seen you with her and, as much as I hate to admit it, you two are in a very real love." He looks away, hurt and angry. "The night you asked her and she told me, I asked her why." He looks back at her. "She said that when she looks forward, into the future, your still there. She can live with you, but… she can't live without you." After a pause, "Dean was her first love, but she knows as well as everyone that those don't last."

"You and Christopher?" he raises a brow.

She sighs, "Christopher's a jackass. Back to you and Rory. First love doesn't last, not mine and not Rory's." She smiles sagaciously before continuing," But she said you were her forever love." He looks surprised and she nods, "It took me a while to realize what that meant, and now you guys are…"

"Not together. It can be said." After a bit of silence, he speaks again, "Mrs. Kim said I'm stupid."

"Yeah, you are."

**-III-**

Luke walks into the apartment, very early, the next morning. He spent the night at Nicole's, but as soon as he gets into the apartment, he goes to see if Jess is even home. When he looks in the room, Jess is scribbling furiously in a spiral notebook, every once and a while stopping and looking up. After a few minutes, he clears his throat.

Jess looks up, "Hey," before going right back to his notebook.

"Uhm," he shifts uneasily. "What's going on?"

The younger Diner Boy looks up, biting his lip. "I'm making it better." He looks back down, continuing to write.

Luke's head tilts slightly, "Make… what better?"

Jess doesn't look up this time, "Rory and I."

"Okay, quite possibly the most vocal you've been to me since, well, ever." After a pause, he adjusts his hat, "But what do you have to make better?"

Jess just waves him away.

"I opened the doors of communication… and he slammed them in my face." He sighs and turns away, shaking his head before heading down to the diner.

**-IV-**

Three hours later, Jess rushes down from the apartment, getting a cup of coffee. Miss Patty beholds his oddly happy demeanor for a moment before taking charge. "Oh Je-ess, why are you so happy?"

He looks at her and shrugs, "Happy day!" before running out of the diner.

Patty looks at Luke, "What's going on with that boy?"

Luke simply shrugs and heads into the kitchen.

**-V-**

Lorelai mock-whines to Rory, "But… I need coffee!"

"And? You can go, but I'm not." She continues to fold her cloths, not even looking at her mother.

The eldest Lorelai leans against the doorpost. "But… If I go alone it'll be pathetic."

Rory looks at her and raises an eyebrow, "And standing there, begging like a petulant four-year-old, isn't?"

"Nope." Lorelai shoots her a large grin, dropping it when Rory's expression doesn't change. "Maybe we could go to Westons?" Rory's look doesn't change and she sighs. "You want me to bring you back a cup?"

"Yes, please."

Lorelai sighs before leaving her daughters bedroom and, in turn, the house. She turns once she reaches the sidewalk, before quickly being pulled behind a large bush. She looks at who pulled her, quickly regaining composure, "Jess? Why are you kidnapping me? My parents won't pay the ransom."

"I'm not kidnapping you… and I'm sure your parents would pay the ransom." He looks thoughtful for a moment, "Possibly."

She furrows her brow, "You seem almost, I don't know." She thinks before continuing, "You look happy." He eyes widen, "Why are you happy?"

He smiles, scaring her slightly, before answering, "I have a plan."

"To?"

He makes a gesture that tells her she should know; she just looks confused. "Get Rory back."

She gives him another look, "So, why are you kidnapping me?"

"I'm not kidnapping you." He sighs, "What time is it?"

Grumbling, she looks at her watch, "A horrible eight-thirty with no coffee."

He reaches behind him and hands her a to-go cup from Luke's. He quickly peeks through the bush, watching as a deliveryman stands on the porch with a bouquet of sunflowers.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asks, throwing the now-empty cup to the ground.

"Shh, I'm watching." He does just that as Rory opens the door, reads the card on the flowers, takes the flowers, tips the delivery man and goes back inside. "Good."

"Good what?" she looks at him, thoroughly confused.

He looks back at her, "She took the flowers."

She gives him a look, "Aww, you sent her flowers." The look falls, "What kind of flowers?"

"Sunflowers." He stands, "I'll talk to you later, I have to go ask Mrs. Kim for help."

"Have you gone completely insane?"

Nodding, he starts toward Kim's Antique's. "Probably."

Lorelai shakes her head before standing and heading to Luke's. Jess is insane.

**-VI-**

Lorelai picks up the phone, "Hello?"

"_If she's in earshot, I'm Michel. If she isn't, I'm me._"

She sighs and looks out of the corner of her eye at Rory, "Hi Michel." She rolls her eyes. "What's up?"

"_Rendezvous point one in ten minutes._"

"What?"

He sighs. "_The Dragonfly_."

She grimaces, looking at Rory out of the corner of her eye, "Are you insane?"

"_I've already answered that question._"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She hangs up the phone and turns to Rory, "Michel needs help at the inn."

Rory looks up from her book, "On a Saturday?"

Lorelai smiles and nods sadly before hurrying out of the house without a word.

The younger Gilmore sighs and shakes her head with a chuckle before standing and heading into the kitchen. The smile falls and she stops when she sees the sunflowers on the table.

Closing her eyes to bite back tears and swallowing the lump in her throat, she walks over to the table and picks them up before walking over and dropping them in the garbage.

She lets out the breath she was holding and leans on the counter, crying silently.

**-VII-**

Rory answers the door, surprised to find Lindsay on the other side with a scowl and an oddly large amount of food stacked on her arms. "Lindsay? What are you doing here?"

Lindsay walks right past Rory and into the living room, setting the food on the coffee table and waiting for Rory to follow. When she turns around, Rory's standing and looking at her confusedly. "We're going to eat and watch video's with little or no romance while avoiding all subjects related to anything with a penis. Lane and Paris are on the way."

Rory tilts her head, "How did you find any video's without romance?"

"A lot of stand up comedy, my friend, a lot of stand up comedy. Along with Rush Hour and 13 Ghosts."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Lindsay sighs, "Honestly? I need it too." A pause later, she plasters a smile on her face, "Now, let's do this."

Rory chuckles, "Does RuPaul count as having a penis?"

Lindsay chuckles back and shakes her head, "But why would we talk about RuPaul?"

**-VIII-**

Two weeks after taking off the ring, Rory sighs and slumps at the table. Paris sits across from her, setting her lunch tray in front of her. "So he's avoiding you. It's expected."

"No, he's not avoiding me, he's just not there. He's never in the diner or the bookstore; he never walks down the street. He's gone." She sighs, "And the best part of it is that absolutely everyone is acting weird." Paris gives her a look and she elaborates, "My mother's running around like a chicken with its head cut off because Michel has apparently lost all will and ability to work, Luke avoiding me at all costs, Lane is barely talking to me." She bites her lip, "The only people I know that are acting normal are you and Lindsay."

Paris sets down her spoon with a grimace at whatever she just consumed. "Maybe they know something you don't."

Rolling her eyes, Rory opens her carton of milk and takes a small drink, "You're paranoid."

"What if I told you I knew something?"

Rory takes another sip of the milk before setting it down, "Do you?"

The Chilton class president shrugged, "I may have received a very well-timed call from a certain ex-fiancé."

"What!" She pounded a fist on the table, attracting attention from a few students. "What did he say?"

Paris sighs, "Well…"

**-IX-**

Meanwhile…

Tristan DuGrey steps onto the campus of Chilton Preparatory Academy for the first time in a year and a half, more humble and polite than ever, heading straight to the headmaster's office.

**_-------------------------------_**

Okay, my friend Charliiz (s/n: Anna Lind) has apparently been following this story. The fourteenth, she e-mailed me and asked if I'd be having any sex scenes. Short answer: Unlikely. Long answer: I'm not saying I won't handle the sex issue, because I know that that is a topic among the young people today. I can also guarantee you that Rory and Jess will have sex, I just likely won't write about it. I'm not going to have Rory tell Lane anything unrealistic (Note to self: Put Lane in soon. Seriously, I think this is the first GG story in history to have Mrs. Kim as more of a central character than Lane unless the stories been about Mrs. Kim.) I'm also not going to have them have sex once and then find out she's pregnant. I know it happens; I also know every Lit story in history does the same damn thing and annoys the hell out of me.

Now that I can stop typing about sex (I'm not naïve, and I'm not too immature for the subject, I'm just very, very indifferent to it.) I do, however, know how I'll end it and it's a doozy that'll piss a lot of people off.

Another poll.

_Who's your favorite of these T.V. sweeties?_  
1.) **Katie Holmes** as _Joey Potter_, on Dawson's Creek  
2.) **Jennifer Love Hewitt** as _Sarah Reeves_, on Party of Five  
3.) **Laura Prepon** as _Donna Pinciotti_, on That 70s Show  
4.) **Melissa Joan Hart** as _Sabrina Spellman_, on Sabrina the Teenage Witch  
5.) **Jennie Garth** as _Kelly Taylor_, on Beverly Hills, 90210  
6.) **Alyssa Milano** as _Sam Micelli_, on Who's the Boss?  
7.) **Hilary Duff** as _Lizzie McGuire_, on Lizzie McGuire  
8.) **Alyson Hannigan** as _Willow Rosenberg_, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
9.) **Tatyana Ali** as _Ashley Banks_, on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air  
10.) **Raven-Symoné** as _Olivia Kendall_, on The Cosby Show  
11.) **Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen** as _Michelle Tanner_, on Full House

I think everyone should vote because it took way too long for me to remember ten chicks on T.V. that weren't total bitches 24/7, and I'm not sure I succeeded. I already know what I'm hoping for, but I already made the groupings, so… Hehe. I'm voting for Katie... 'cause I love her... to death... and I know the real options the poll is presenting. And ha, i have no GG characters becausee almost everyone would vote for Rory or Lane or...

One last thing: I know this chapter sucked, but it's this corny, horrible thing called 'Filler'.

Pretty button.


	5. When Will it Rain

**I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON:** I feel horrible. I've been posting these and getting wonderful feedback from wonderful people, and I've forgotten to thank them, so here I go:

**Thank You to**_ Nay, smile1, music4mysoul, Summer, TiCkLeDpInK22, craziedaizie, queenmischa, Thao-An, IluvDanBen33, Dippy Conlon, lorelai elizabeth halliwell, nD kS nW, Angeleyez, CaliforniaDreamer, Corinna, OnLoveInSadness, OnTheOutsideLookingIn, Gilmoregirl, Roxydesigns, jouuhouuu, Tink664, Kimber84, anewhope sarah, mandraco, alison and Dominica 21._

Remember, while my spell-check hates almost every single one of you, I love you all for the support you continue to give me.

The last chapters title, _Watchin' a Few More Candles Burn_, comes from 'In A Real Love' by Phil Vassar. I love—strike that—have a sick obsession with country ballads. 'smile'.

Another note from your wonderful and loving author:

Okay, this is where I start having problems with a story. I'm good at beginnings and my endings rock hard. But my middles? They rock hard-ly. So please, bear with me because I know the last few chapters and they are going to kick ass. Seriously, that isn't me being haughty or snide, these chapters rock so much they could kick Superman's ass. I think the Superman reference comes from the song I'm listening to, 'Look at Us' by Craig Morgan.

Well, on with the show my loves.

**Chapter Five: When Will It Rain**  
(Title Inspired By Jackyl)

**-I-**

Paris corners Tristan in the courtyard after school, "Stay away from her."

"What? Paris, you're paranoid."

She pokes him in the chest to emphasize her words, "You will stay away from Rory. I saw you in social econ, and you will stay away from her. Strike that, avoid her at all costs. If you see her out of the corner of your eye, jump in a trash can because you are not screwing with her again."

He raises an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll listen to you, Paris. If I want to approach Mary, I will."

"First, _Ro-Ry_," she exaggerated the syllables, "Second, she's spoken for so back off DuGrey."

"Well," he begins. "Until there's a ring on her finger…" he trails off, making his intentions perfectly clear.

"It's being re-sized," she admits seriously and with truth.

Tristan gawks at her, disbelieving, "You expect me to think your serious?"

She continues to look at him seriously, "It was, sadly, too large. Damn heirloom rings." She turns on her heal and begins to walk away, "Remember DuGrey, she's off the market."

**-II-**

Rory's studying at the kitchen table when her clinically mental mother enters the kitchen, "Let's go to Luke's."

"Okay."

Lorelai furrows her brow, befuddled, "You'll go? I thought I'd need to talk you into it."

Rory shrugs, "Paris already told me that Jess is in New York, what's keeping me away?"

The elder Gilmore almost responds before realization strikes her and she grins as Rory grabs a book from her room and they exit the house.

After several minutes of walking in companionable silence, Lorelai's cell phone rings. She smiles apologetically at Rory as she looks at the caller ID and sighs. "Hello?"

"_In two minutes, Sookie will call you with a fake emergency._"

"Okay, Michel," she sighs before looking around confused. "Are you stalking us?" She looks around and Rory stares at her as if she's insane.

"_I have Mrs. Kim on Gilmore watch. It's only temporary._"

She nods, "And extremely creepy."

"_Thank you and good bye._"

Lorelai looks at the phone offended, as he hangs up on her.

"What was that about?" Rory asks as she pulls Lorelai along.

The elder Lorelai smiles, "Nothing. Michel's being Michel."

There in front of Luke's when their cell phone's go off simultaneously. They answer and Lorelai explains Sookie's emergency before heading to Sookie's and Rory stays on the phone with Lane as she enters the diner and sits down, "So she snapped out of the distant void?"

Lane looks through the telescope as Jess approaches Rory from behind, "Yeah, so now I'm grounded until college. Though she says I can date Dave," she adds excitedly. "Oh, I hear her coming, I've gotta go."

Rory chuckles, "Okay. Good luck with the Dave thing." She hangs up the phone and the smile Lane had given her falls immediately.

A cup of coffee is set in front of her and she looks up, ready to thank Luke. Instead she takes a deep breath, "You're supposed to be in New York."

"A-ha, but, I'm not," he replies, a finger in the air to make his point.

"Are you high?" He shakes his head, "Are you under the influence of any substance?" He shakes his head again and she stands up, making her way to the door and noticing the emptiness of the diner for the first time.

He sets a loose grip on her arm, "Rory…" She turns around, biting her lip. "Don't go."

Rory looks back at the door, before slowly letting him lead her back to the table. He sits across from her and sighs, Rory looks around. "Why is the diner empty at six on a Wednesday night?"

"Because I had to use Luke, Lorelai, Lane, Mrs. Kim, Paris and Michel to get you here and I didn't want fifty million people eavesdropping." He reaches over the table and takes her hand in his, "Every single one of them threatened me, very graphically, with bodily harm."

"Even Mrs. Kim?"

He nods, "You wouldn't think it, but I think she likes you."

Rory smiles a little, "I'm an honorary member of the Stars Hollow Kim clan." She smile falls and she looks at him seriously, "Why did you get me here?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

She nods, "There's a consensus."

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." He squeezes her hand.

"My dad shouldn't have been so insinuative." She squeezes his hand slightly, tilting her head to the side. "How is the entire town not pressed up against those windows?"

He shakes his head, "Not a process you want to know, but they were surprisingly cooperative. Except for the staff of Doose's."

She slips into the smallest whisper of a smile, "Taylor and Dean have poisoned them all into hating you." She sighs, "Taylor and Dean have poisoned everyone within a fifty mile radius into hating you. Except Luke, Lane, my mom, and apparently Mrs. Kim."

He frowns, "You hate me?"

"Undecided." She frowns right back at him, "But I'm leaning toward 'no'." She bites her lip and absently begins running her thumb over the back of his hand. "My mom defended you to Chris." He raises an eyebrow at her, "She yelled that you were okay and trying and then she left."

"Huh."

"Just 'huh'? You're loosing the newfound chatty."

He smirks, "The verbal thing comes and goes."

She returns the expression, "Don't be a smartass."

"I don't want to be… not together." It comes out of thin air and the moment tenses. Rory's smirk falls, as his did when he spoke the words, and her thumb stills.

She sighs and pulls her hand away, "Please tell me you had more of a lead when you practiced that in the mirror."

He simply shakes his head before answering, "Being abrupt was pretty much the plan." A beat later: "Did it work?"

She stands and heads into the kitchen, emerging with a beat-up old boom box and setting it on the counter before playing with the tuner and plugging it in.

She walks over to him slowly as he watches her intently, "I want to dance." She pulls him up and he pulls her into him. And dance they do.

**-III-**

"My feet hurt," she whines into his shoulder.

He kisses her hair, "That's what six hours of dancing to country will do to you."

She sighs, "We're dancing to country?"

"Around hour two I asked if we could change it and you snarled."

"Oh." She turns her head, burying it in his neck. "You smell nice."

He chuckles and she savors the sound, "Why, thank you, Miss Gilmore."

They stop moving, just standing. "I don't want to be not together, either." She nods as much as she can without separating herself from him, "So, I guess it did work."

"So were not not together?"

She nods again. "Is that the same thing as together?"

Jess shrugs lightly, careful not to jostle her, "Grammatically, yeah. Double negatives cancel out all negatives. Emotionally…" he trails off, waiting for her to speak.

Rory closes her eyes, "The next song to come on is our song."

"It's country, though."

"I know," her smile lands on his collar bone and she sighs contentedly. "But that just means no chance of ending up with something by an eighties hair band."

They stand still, listening as Willie Nelson's voice winds off and fades into the next song, "_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start, I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart…_"

"Not horrible."

She nods in response, "I Cross My Heart, George Straight."

His head shakes, ever so slightly, "I don't want to know how you know that."

Her head shakes, "You really don't."

**-IV-**

Just after two, Rory slowly makes her way into the Gilmore house, trying not to wake her mother. Lorelai, instead, surprises her by walking into the living room with a carton of ice cream. "A-ha. I was just about to call and ask if he was finished deflowering you."

"He wasn't deflowering me. Period. End of sentence."

"Then what's with the goofy little smile." She shoves a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and watches her daughter intently and she sits beside her on the couch.

Rory shrugs, failing at suppressing the smile. "Jess and I. I and Jess. We are a we once again. Just… happiness."

Lorelai looks at her, wide eyed, "Are you telling me he had you alone for eight hours and didn't deflower you?" Rory shakes her head. "Please tell me he at least tried, otherwise I may need to start believing there are decent men in the world. And, worse yet, that he's one of them."

"We talked, we danced, we talked. No open attempts at deflowering."

"He dances?"

Rory shrugs, again, "More like swaying side to side and completely ignoring the actual music." She looks nowhere, picking at her fingernails, "He smells nice."

Lorelai smiles slightly at her daughter's happiness, setting the ice cream on the coffee table. "I'm sure he was thrilled that you acknowledged his scent."

"I think he would've been more thrilled had I not mentioned it." She looks at her mother, smile still in place, "We have a song."

"That so sappy and tragically romantic. So… he didn't burst into flames or, I don't know, melt from all of the mush?"

"When he dropped me off, he didn't seem to be flambéing, or liquefied." She worries her lip for a moment, "So far, so good."

Lorelai seems to think about her question before asking it, "So, are you just back together, or are you back together with something pretty and shiny."

Rory sighs and giggles, "Pretty and shiny." She holds out her hand, "It was his grandmothers."

"I know." Rory shoots her an accusatory look, "I took it in to be resized, okay. I wasn't the only one in on his little scheme."

The younger remembers a question that previously plagued her, "Did he really enlist Mrs. Kim?"

Lorelai nods, "Scary thought, huh? Apparently she told him he's stupid and that you're a good girl and she likes you. Therefore, she sort of fueled his fire." She lets out a short giggle, "Dirty."

"Ugh," Rory cringes. "I'm going to bed." She stands, stopping when Lorelai's grip signals her to stop. She answers her mothers 'Why?' simply and logically. "I have to be up in four and a half hours for school."

"Let's play hooky."

"No," Rory replies, pulling out of her mothers grip and heading toward her room. "I start finals next week."

**-V-**

Tristan hurries to catch Rory at her locker, "Hi, Mary."

"Rory," she corrects with ease, not looking up from the task of trading books between her locker and her backpack. "What do you want?"

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to grab some coffee with me after classes let out."

She freezes for half a second before continuing her task, "I'd rather not."

His face falls, "Any particular reason?"

Rory closes her locker and stands straight, tossing her bag over her shoulder, "Neither myself or my fiancé would approve."

"You're actually engaged?"

She smiles at his discomfort and holds up her left hand, wiggling the fingers, "I even have the pretty little ring." She turns around and walks away, but he keeps on her heals. "What?" she doesn't even look at him as she walks.

"You're actually engaged? This isn't some elaborate plot or—or attempt to get me off your back?"

"You aren't as special as you think, Tristan." She turns into a classroom, abandoning him as the halls empty.

"I'll be damned. Well," he straightens and his cocky smirk makes its first appearance since his return to Chilton, "She isn't legally bound yet."

**-VI-**

"We can't afford this," Lorelai yells from the kitchen when she hears the front door open.

Moments later, Rory appears with a confused expression, "What can't we afford?"

Lorelai shrugs as if to say 'Everything'. "Take your pick. There's Europe, the Dragonfly, Yale and food to pick from. We're going to have to drop one."

Rory sits across from her mother and takes the lists she was making, skimming them over. "You're right."

"Well, Kid," Lorelai looks up sadly. "Looks like we're dropping Europe."

"I was leaning more towards food."

"Rory…"

Rory looks at her, obviously upset, "But, we've planned this forever. I had lists and maps and budgets started when I was eight. And, every year, I've revised them accordingly."

"Every month," Lorelai corrects.

Sighing, she leans back, "It was supposed to be our big summer."

"It can still be your big summer."

Rory furrows her brow confusedly, "You could tag along to California with Jess. See stuff you've never seen and meet the future in-laws."

The youngest Gilmore shakes her head, "But where's your big summer?"

"I don't need a big summer. Besides, I've got everything going on with the Dragonfly anyway."

"I don't want to go away and have fun, leaving you here in my metaphorical dust." She plays with the ring on her finger, "Besides, we don't even know if he'd want me to come, or if it'd be okay with his dad's family."

Lorelai smirks, "I checked it out. It's all on the up and up."

Rory looked at her with disbelief, "So, you went behind my back to send me across the country for a summer with my fiancé?"

"Yup."

"Should I be madder at you right now, or should the happy actually be what I should be feeling."

"Yeah, yeah," She smiles but speaks seriously, "If you come back pregnant or married, or with parts of you pierced or inked that were done when you were less than completely sober in any place less than spic-n-span he will by pushing up some very moody daisies."

Rory nods, "Edited version?"

Lorelai nods in return, "Much so."

**-VII-**

"I graduate in two weeks," Rory sighs happily as she looks at Jess. "You're coming, right."

"Yes, I'm coming." After a pause, he wraps and arm around her, "I graduate in a week, you coming?"

She looked at him more intently, "Why are you making fun of me?"

He reaches into his back pocket and his hand ends up between their faces, "I'm not making fun of you," he replies, waving the graduation tickets in his hand. "I'm graduating."

"How?"

He shrugs slightly, "Nine-hundred dollars and two weeks of solid internet access."

"That's why I didn't see you whenever I stared longingly at the diner!"

He raises an eyebrow, "Are you coming?"

She nods an affirmative, "Why are there four tickets?"

"You, Luke…" he mumbles two more names.

"Huh?"

"You, Luke," he hesitates. "Lorelai and Liz." He sighs, "Just, Y'know, family. And Liz." A large grin spreads over her face. "Stop it." He shoves the tickets back in his pocket. "You're going to be difficult about this, aren't you?"

She just continues to grin, "You like my mother."

"Stop it."

"You consider her family."

He glares at her.

"Shh," her grin fades into a knowing smile and she leans into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I won't tell if you don't."

The glare disappears and he pulls her tighter to him, dipping his lips to meet hers. The kiss starts soft, and before it can go anywhere, Luke walks in. "Oh, geez."

They slowly separate, looking at Luke. Jess watches with a smirk as his uncle attempts to make his way around the apartment with an arm over his eyes and Rory just watches Jess with a soft smile. She turns to where Luke is, attempting his way through the living room. "Luke?"

"Hi Rory." He continues feeling around for his way.

"Hi." She giggles, "You don't have to cover your eyes."

Luke slowly uncovers his eyes, his arm lowering to his side. "I've just gotta… get something."

The teens nod, "Okay."

After a few minutes of searching, he looks at them awkwardly. Rory tilts her head to the side, a bit of her mothers tactlessness showing through, "You're one of those people who thinks holding hands in public is too intimate, aren't you?" Luke just hurries out of the apartment, muttering something about genetics. Rory turns to Jess, "It was a logical question."

"With no tact."

Rory scoffs and makes her way to the davenport. "I'm not talking to you."

"Are we four?"

She ignores him, using the remote to turn on the television.

He sits beside her and she slides away, a small smile playing at her lips. He slides closer and she slides to the arm of the sofa.

Within seconds she's trapped between him and the arm of the couch, laughing for absolutely no reason.

"What's so funny?"

She shrugs before kissing him fervently, maneuvering them so she's straddling his hips as her tongue desperately seeks entrance to his mouth. He grants it, working his hands under her shirt and over her back, earning him a small moan. She begins pulling off his shirt, forcing their lips break contact, "Rory?"

"Shh." She crashes her lips right back to his. He, however, takes the opportunity to grab her hands and turn her, laying them down on the lounge so he's on top.

His right leg falls off the davenport and he uses it to support his weight and he pulls his face away from her hurried kisses, "Rory, are you absolutely sure about this?"

She takes a shallow breath and another before finding her voice, hesitating only the slightest. "Yes."

"Right here? Right now?" She nods sedately. "On Luke's couch an hour and a half before we have to be at your grandparents?" She nods again, "In a dingy apartment above a diner on a couch that hasn't been cleaned, in any way, in ten years. An hour and a half before we have to get the absolute approval of Emily and Richard Gilmore?"

She begins to look uncertain, "I guess I wasn't thinking very straight, was I?"

"I'd say no." He leans down, placing a slow, soft kiss on her lips, slowly adding pressure. She responds to the kiss immediately.

And, just as their luck would be, Lorelai walks right into the apartment without knocking. She looks at them and clears her throat.

They look over at her and slowly separate.

"You have to be at the grandparents in an hour and a half."

They nod.

"You aren't having sex on Luke's couch an hour and a half before the grandparents."

They nod, only Jess speaks, "Weren't planning on it."

Lorelai nods, "Likely story. I think I'd believe it a little more if, oh say, you were wearing a shirt."

He looks down, seemingly surprised, while Rory looks away sheepishly. He looks at Rory and smirks, "Well look at that, I'm not."

"Unhand the daughter, please."

Jess, smirk still present, uses the arm of the lounge to push himself up. He looks around for his shirt before looking at Rory. "What did you do with my shirt?"

Rory looks at her mother embarrassedly before reaching over the back of the couch and grabbing the aforementioned garment. Lorelai snickers at her daughter as she watches Jess put the shirt back on.

Rory shoots her a look, "Stop laughing. It isn't funny."

"It is a little," Lorelai begins, Jess agreeing.

"You guys are mean," she replies, standing off the sofa.

He slips an arm around her waist, "A-ha, but you love us."

She looks between her mother and Jess, "I think that constitutes the ability to legitimately plead insanity in any trial I may ever attend."

Lorelai glared, "You're mean."

**_---------------------_**

Okay, I was asleep during most of this. And when I say asleep, I don't mean I was drifting in and out of sleep. Home alone, all the doors and windows locked. I fell asleep around "I Cross My Heart" (Which was the song my brother sang at the alter two weeks to the hour before I wrote that part. And I picked the song randomly off of what came on the radio as I said the thing about the next song. Freaky) and I woke up in the middle of typing 'aforementioned' before garment. So, almost completely written in my sleep. I find I actually type better that way because I'm not worrying about what y'all think and I'm less inhibited.

Reading through it I find that I've used couch, sofa, lounge and davenport. By the dictionary they have varying meanings, but I grew up referring to the davenport as the couch, sofa, lounge and davenport and I've never gotten out of the habit and have never been able to choose one.

Same poll as last time, just different questions and answers.

_What's your favorite month (besides' June)?  
1.) July  
2.) February  
3.) November  
4.) April  
5.) January  
6.) September  
7.) March  
8.) December  
9.) October  
10.) May  
11.) November_


	6. Emily Gilmore and Jess Mariano

One time only thing, but I'm thanking and answering everyone's reviews separately at the end of the chapter, after the poll.

And I apologize to anyone who wanted August, I was tired so… that's my poorly formulated excuse. I also apologize for the multitude of grammar issues in chapter five. Usually I can get away with spell-check (Though I usually skip even that. Heh, bad rearing.)

_**Chapter Six :**_

_**Emily Gilmore: Society Wife and Soul Sucking Demon from the Ninth Circle of Hell.  
Jess Mariano: Possibly sexually infested punk and future teacher.  
**_

**-I-**

Rory continues playing with Jess' tie as they stand on the elder Gilmore's stoop.

"Ror, my tie is fine," he sighs as she unties it for the twelfth time since its original placement around his neck. He looks at Lorelai pleadingly.

Lorelai takes a quick moment at his misery before wordlessly taking the tie from her daughter and tying it perfectly around Jess' neck. "There, it is fine. Now ring the doorbell."

"Hhmph," Rory scowls before ringing the doorbell. Within moment's a new maid opens the door, "Mister and Missus Gilmore are expecting us for dinner."

The maid smiles feebly, letting them in and taking their coats. Rory's hand immediately finds Jess' as Lorelai whispers about being cut off before introducing herself.

Rory gives her a look, "Three thousand maids, scattered around the world, know your name." She looks at Jess, "Smile."

He, grudgingly, does so, but only slightly as they enter the sitting room.

Emily immediately spies them, "Richard!"

Richard enters and everyone takes their seats. "Well, what would everyone like to drink? Martini, Lorelai?" She nods, "Rory, Jess, what would you like?"

"We'll just have soda, Grandpa," she answers for them both.

He hands around drinks and both he and Emily turn their attention to Jess. "So, Jess, what are your plans after graduation?"

He clears his throat, "We're spending the summer in California, and then I start at SCSU."

"We're?" Emily questions.

Rory nods, "I'm going with him."

"Why on Earth are you going to California instead of Europe?" the Gilmore matriarch questions. She turns to Lorelai, "Why are you letting her go to California instead of Europe?"

"We just decided it wasn't the time for us to go, Mom," she answered calmly. "What with me needing to keep an eye on the Inn. Not opportune."

Emily looks at Jess accusingly, "Not opportune? Hmm." Her face transforms into a sour expression and she goes silent, sipping her drink.

Richard clears his throat, "So, Jess, what department are you going into?"

After a minute of confusion, he realizes the older man is asking about university. "English, math, and education."

"So you're interested in teaching?"

He shrugs, "Sound's like a plan."

**-II-**

Lorelai looks at them as they stand on the Gilmore stoop for the second time in one night, "That's wasn't so bad."

"They basically shoved down my throat that teaching is a worthless profession."

"Yeah, you hate schools so… what's with the teaching thing."

Rory cuts in, "I agree, what's with the teaching thing."

He shrugs and they head toward the Jeep, "Looked like the easiest way to go."

Rory leans into him and he wraps an arm around her, "Aw, look, he's staying true to form."

"Or, it's a scheme to hide the fact that," she climbs in the Jeep and waits for them to do the same. "He's truly always loved children and schools make him feel right at home."

He nods before resting his head against the back of the seat, "Why, yes Lorelai. You are correct, I skipped school more often than I attended because it's where I truly feel loved and welcomed."

"Ha," she replies, starting the vehicle as she ignores his sarcasm. "I knew it."

Rory looks between them for a moment before rolling her eyes and resting her head on Jess' shoulder.

"Why is it that every time I leave that place, I'm exhausted?" he turns his head, looking at Lorelai.

"Because it's a well known fact that Emily Gilmore is actually a soul-sucking demon from the ninth circle of hell," she finishes with a straight face and her eyes on the road.

Rory mumbled, "Be nice to Grandma."

Lorelai glances at her, noting how close she and Jess are. "You tired, Babe?"

Rory nods and he wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her hair.

He looks up and Lorelai gives him a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes before turning her attention back to the road

**-III-**

He offers to carry Rory in and Lorelai's surprised at how vulnerable he looks as he bows slightly under her daughters slight weight. She slowly realizes that he's a very small person as she watches him rest Rory on her bed, removing her shoes and pulling the covers around her.

The elder Lorelai continues to watch as Rory stirs and the couple talks, as Jess starts reading to her and as she falls asleep. She watches as he brushes a lock of hair out of Rory's face and as he places a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Jess stands quietly, setting the book on the bed table and turning to the door. He slowly walks over to Lorelai. He goes to make his way past her and she stops him, closing Rory's door. "I need to talk to you."

They sit at the table, "What?"

"Okay. So… I've been pretty decent to you lately, right?" He nods, "I've been nice? Joking around and trying to make sure everything's comfortable?" He nods again, not seeing her point. "And you feel comfortable around me?"

"Yeah…" he trails off.

She takes a deep breath. "But, you had a lot of stuff going on in New York. A lot of things that I probably wouldn't approve of." He starts to say something but she continues, "I-I'm not grilling you." She wrings her hands. "And, you are a bit experienced, sexually?"

"Loo—"

"Just… answer the question."

His eyes close and he looks vaguely upset, dropping his head and running a hand through his hair, "Yeah."

She nods and after a few moments he raises his head, looking less than proud. "I get that. I mean, mother at sixteen. But…" she trails off before continuing. "I'm gonna be straight with what I want to know. Are you clean?" He looks surprise and she sighs, "You know what I mean, right? HIV, gonorrhea, Chlamydia, herpes, such and such?"

"Yeah. I know. Uhm," he shakes his head, clearing it. He says nothing.

"Okay," she takes a deep breath. "Silence either means, 'I'm infected with all of the above and plan to defile your daughter, thereby passing the ailments to her' or 'I'm too scared to get tested, or I never thought about it.' I need an answer, Jess."

He shakes his head, "I really never gave it thought."

She takes it in, another deep breath. "I don't care if I have to drag you to a free clinic by your ear. You are getting tested before you so much as look at Rory again."

Nodding, he pushes out his chair, "Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

She grabs a folder from under the centerpiece, handing it to him. "I need you to fill out these forms."

Jess opens the folder _Application To Wed My Daughter_.

**-------------------------**

Does anyone know if _Yale _or _SCSU _have rules where enrollees have to live on campus for the first year? If it's a yes or no, please let me know.

I went for a short chapter, give y'all a break. If you reviewed the last chapter, look for your name in bold print.

**--------**

**X-identaty** – Thank you very much. And I'm very sorry about the school thing. School sucks.  
**music4mysoul** – Thank you. Yeah, I decided to make Jess a bit more expressive because, well, I wanted to. And I promise Tristan won't make things too difficult for Rory and Jess.  
**Summer** – Why thank you. I thought it was time for a bit o' funny. And them in California… still haven't figured out how I'll tackle that.  
**Nay** – Thank you very much.  
**Dominica 21** – Amazing, huh? Methinks I like you. And I'm ever so glad you're being patient, but I promise I'll never make you wait _too_ long. And I also like how I handle them, 'cause they aren't breaking up with him leaving her for California…  
**Kimber84** – Better and Better, eh? Why thank you, and I hope you stick with me through this!  
**Lonnie** – I love this story (and July!) too.  
**Emily** – Here's your more. And July 8 is and awesome day, isn't it?  
**TiCkLeDpInK22** – I'm glad I made you smile, that's always a great thing to hear. P.S. Your reviews make me smile.  
**literatiever** – Funny? Good? Not bad. I updated soon, so there ya've got it.  
**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** – Here is your update.  
**Gilmoregirl** – Yup, Dean and Chris are evil and I hate them. A lot. I really like the way Lorelai and Jess are bonding as well. BTW, graduations are next chapter. I don't know how I'll handle Jess and Tristan, though. I know how I'll handle Jess and Headmaster Charleston, though.  
**Gilmoremajorfan** – Well, I'm really glad you like my R/J-R? fic then. I feel quite a bit honoured.  
**Samantha14** – Hehe, try reading 105 chapters in one sitting, there is a feat. Trust me, I've done it. And I'm so glad you think I deserve a lengthy review.  
**mandraco** – Oops, sorry. I totally missed the August thing. I apologize. And I envy you, what with the southern hemisphere. Gr.  
**AnneTrinityRGJM** – Laughing? Happy tears? I feel so special. I just hope I never have to cause a different type of tears.  
**slightly-out-of-sanity** – Thanks, and I'll try my damnedest to keep the work good.  
**Kylie1403** – I haven't 'heard' the word 'dude' since Hey Dude stopped playing in reruns. Thanks for that bit of history, and for your review.  
**beautifulbutterfly** – I think Jess and Lorelai coulda gotten along, too. It bugs me that she hated him so much, but in this chapter I tried to add a bit of seriousness with them. And I'll post the survey results within the next few chapters.  
**Bloomin** **Daisy** – Randomness is the idea of the poll. And I'm glad for the awesome.  
**smile1** – Sweeter and laid-back, eh? Could have something to do with the dreams of "seven layers of heaven" cake and Saturdays without babysitting. Well, turned out okay anyhow.  
**Ally** – I'm looking forward to updates, too. And I don't think it matters if you have an account, as long as you review. LOL. Me being bratty, I apologize.  
**bored247** – I agree that your birthday should be a worldwide holiday, mostly because you demanded more.

**-------**

To anyone who didn't like this chapter: Ah well, ya win some, ya lose some. I couldn't think of any other way to present the STD/STI thing.

Next Chapter: **_Don't Pull a Buffy; the Insurance on This Place Is Questionable_**  
The graduations of Jess and Rory, in that order. Nothing much else. I will have Headmaster Charleston actually in it 'cause he was a way under-rated character.


	7. The Graduates

_**Chapter Seven: Don't Pull a Buffy; the Insurance on This Place Is Questionable**_

I don't own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. The reference is to when Buffy (Sarah Michelle Gellar) blew up Sunnydale High at her graduation in order to kill the mayor, who had recently ascended into a bad CGI snake. The formerly _Buffy_ obsessed teen is stopping now. I also don't own George Carlin, just books and VHS's.

**-I-**

Lorelai sits across the table from Jess, "So? Results please?"

He rolls his eyes and hands her the envelope, "You're so nervous, you do it."

"Federal offence to open someone else's mail," she replies, refusing the envelope.

He begrudgingly opens the envelope, pulling out a few sheets of paper and beginning to read it aloud, "Mr. Mariano. As proof that miracles exist, you have tested negative to Syphilis, Chlamydia, NGU, Gonorrhea, Herpes, Hepatitis, HIV/AIDS, Genital Warts/HPV, Chancroid and Trichomoniasis. Congratulations, your results are below. Use a damn condom next time."

"Is that what it really says?" she tries not to laugh.

Jess shows her the paper, "Handwritten and everything."

"You acted like you when you went in there, didn't you?"

"Who else was I supposed to act like, George Carlin?"

Lorelai nods, "It would've been an improvement on your personality."

"Well, that was rude and uncalled for."

Suddenly, loud banging noises sound from outside and Jess grimaces.

"What's that?" Lorelai questions at his grimace.

His face screws into discomfort, "Lizzie's home."

The Gilmore Girl grins, "Your mother's here?"

He scoffs, "Mother my ass."

Lorelai ignores him and starts pulling him out of the apartment by the shirt sleeve.

"Hey! I can walk, Y'know."

"Yeah, I know. I also know that if I let go," they emerge into the diner and Liz charges him. Lorelai grins, "I won't get to see the reunion."

He pushes his mother away as Rory enters the diner and walks over to them, Jess immediately giving her a small kiss.

She narrows her eyes at him, "Okay, so you avoid me for a week and then give me a very weak kiss? What's going on?"

"He's pregnant," Lorelai interjects.

She raises an eyebrow as the three stare at her, "I'm not the father." She shakes her head and sits at the counter.

Lorelai sits next to her and Jess gets them coffee as Miss Patty and Babette ambush Liz.

"What's up?" Lorelai asks her daughter as the coffee appears in front of them.

"What do you mean?"

Lorelai shrugs, "You seem a bit stoic."

Before she can answer, Jess turns her around and crashes his lips to hers. She hears her mother clear her throat but ignores it.

When they do break apart, he rests his forehead against hers, "Better?"

"Much so," she smiles. "Now get me sustenance."

He rolls his eyes and pulls away, grabbing the order pad out of his back pocket. "What can I get ya?"

She smiles sheepishly, trying to avoid the gazes of the diner patrons.

**-II-**

Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Liz watch as student after student has their name called. Principal Merton hands Hilary Kinsey her case, shaking her hand. She looks out over the crowd proudly, moving her tassel. Hilary finishes the walk and Principal Merton continues. "Lane Kim."

Lorelai's about to cheer when she catches Mrs. Kim giving her a dirty look out of the corner of her eye. She instead bows her head into praying position as Mrs. Kim nods in satisfaction. Rory follows Lorelai's example as Lane moves her tassel. The next graduate is called up and Lorelai turns to Rory, "That is one scary lady."

Luke glares at her, "Quiet."

She scowls but obliges as Lindsay takes her case, Rory shooting her a congratulatory look. Lindsay smiles at her and descends from the stage. After two more names, Principal Merton grimaces. "Jess Mariano."

Liz, Lorelai and Rory stand and cheer as Luke try's to disappear. Jess shoots the women all a dirty look and Rory sits. He just shakes his head as Lorelai motions for him to move the tassel. The shaking moves it and Lorelai looks at him with a superior glint. He grimaces and leaves the stage.

Seventeen names later, Principal Merton announces the graduating class of 2003 while every senior, except Jess and Lane, stand and toss their caps. Jess just sits, looking bored; Lane sits with her hands in prayer position.

**-III-**

Rory tries to walk into the diner quietly, the bell signaling her arrival.

Jess turns from the task of wiping down a table, noticing her and smiling. "Hey."

"Hey," she returns, walking over to him. "You wouldn't happen to have any coffee left, would ya?"

He rolls his eyes and walks behind the counter pouring her a cup of the liquid before setting it on the counter. She sat at a stool across from him. "I graduate tomorrow."

"I already graduated."

Sipping, Rory looks around, "Where's Luke?"

"Staying with the lawyer."

She chuckles, "You know, she has a name. Nicole, it might ring a bell?"

He shakes his head after pretending to think about it. "Nope," he watches her sip the coffee, "How was your last Friday night dinner at the Gilmore House of Horrors?"

"Not bad, actually." She seems to contemplate for a moment before continuing, "Mom and Grandma were completely civil, Grandpa didn't take a single call the entire time we were their, I recognized the maid and I could actually identify the food. It was an oddly well-went dinner."

"Did you just say 'well-went'?" he asks with a furrow of his brow.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

He shrugs, "Nah, just didn't know my significant other was a nineteenth century lady."

"Well, Mr. Mariano," she raises an eyebrow. "There are many things you don't know about me."

"Uh huh," he replies, unconvinced. "Like what?"

She takes a moment to think, "You were the third person I ever kissed."

He raises an eyebrow, "Dean's one," he grimaces slightly. "Any chance I'll ever meet number two and did I know you at the time?"

"Tristan DuGrey. I'm not ruling it out and no, but it's something you didn't know about me."

"Fine, Rory one, Jess zero."

"Where's my book?"

He contemplates, "Which one?"

She gives him a look that says he should know, "The Holy Barbarians."

"Upstairs," Jess replies, beginning to wipe off the counter.

She gestures for him to continue, "Where upstairs?"

He shrugs and Rory scowls before wordlessly heading to the curtain she hurries up the stairs and straight to one of the bookshelves, beginning to rifle through it.

Jess' arms encircle her waist from behind and gently pull her away from the books. "Not there, Miss Gilmore."

"Where?" She turns in his arms, her hands resting on his chest.

He looks around and bites his lip, as if thinking, before moving his lips to hers.

Rory moved her left hand to the back of his neck and the right to his side.

Jess deepens the kiss, Rory moving her hand to pull his shirt out of his pants.

He pulls away, looking at his fiancée. "Rory?"

"I'm ready," she says simply, without any hesitation. She looks at him seriously, reassuringly.

"Okay," he brings his lips to her once again, pulling the zipper on the back of her dress down slowly. She pulls off his shirt, breaking contact before tossing it to the side and pulling him back to her.

Her dress pools around her feet and she shivers as his knuckle slowly circles her navel.

**-IV-**

Rory walks into the house the next morning, not even bothering to be quiet. Lorelai stops her as she starts into the kitchen. "Where have you been all night?"

Rory turns around to look at her mother, "Jess'."

The elder Gilmore nods, "So, how went the deflowering."

It doesn't hold the joking tone it used to and Rory walks over to the couch and sits next to her.

She leans in, whispering as if someone might here her, "I had sex."

"I know," Lorelai replies with a sigh.

She bites her lip, sitting up a bit straighter. "He was nice." Lorelai tries to smile at her but fails, "And we were safe, so I guess all those Trojan Man jokes stuck." Lorelai sighs and Rory looks at her pleadingly. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Oh, Hun," she shakes her head and gives her daughter a watery, sad smile with a small chuckle. "I'm not mad. I knew it would happen soon. If not very soon, then in California." She pulls Rory into a hug, "Doesn't make me any happier though."

Rory pulls back, "Thanks for not being mad."

Lorelai nods. "Well, you were safe and he was nice, plus you talked to me about it first. Ooh, hey, bonus points on the whole 'madly in love with each other' thing. I couldn't really ask for anything else for your first time… Except that it be when you're sixty."

"Not likely," Rory replies with a small smile. "Plus you mentioned the love thing without gagging; I think it's getting better."

"I trained my gag reflexes just for you." She sniffs the air before making a face, "You're gonna need to get a shower before the ceremony."

She scowls at her mother before heading to the stairs. She steps on the fist step before looking over her shoulder. "Luke came in to Jess' room to see if he was in the apartment this morning."

"And?"

"Twenty-three shades of red," she smirks mischievously and Lorelai giggles before gesturing for her to head upstairs.

She smiles slightly, "Go wash off the stench of sexual intercourse."

Rory's face screw into one that's obviously unhappy with the subject before hurrying up the stairs.

Lorelai listens to the shower come on before looking over at the mantle, her smile falling at the picture of eight-year-old Rory in front of the Gilmore Manor. She sighs and closes her eyes, resting her head against the back of the sofa.

**-V-**

She pulls them further into a corner, holding him to her as tightly as possible before she hears a throat being cleared. She pulls away and Jess just moves to her neck. She looks over Jess' shoulder sheepishly as Headmaster Charleston looks at her surprised.

She gently pushes Jess away and he grumbles before turning around and looking at the prestigious man blankly.

"Miss Gilmore, you don't strike me as the type."

She attempts to keep the polite smile. "Hi, Headmaster Charleston." She pushes Jess forward a few inches, "This is my fiancé, Jess Mariano. Uhm, Jess, this is Chilton's headmaster. Hanlin Charleston."

Headmaster Charleston offers him a hand and Rory looks surprised when he shakes it firmly before bringing it around her waist. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes, well. Please keep you public displays of affection out of Chilton."

Rory nods as Emily and Richard approach. "Rory, Jess there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Emily seems to notice Headmaster Charleston then, "Hanlin, why hello. How's Biddy?"

"She's well," he replies. "But I must excuse myself. I have to check on some things." He shoots Rory and Jess a disapproving look before walking away.

Emily looks at the teens, "Are you ready?"

Rory smiles and nods, "Yup. I have my speech ready and the robe on, so I'd say prepared."

Richard smiles at her proudly before reaching into his jacket and pulling out an envelope, handing it to her.

Both she and Jess look at it oddly and she opens it, gaping at her grandfather. "Thank you. I can't take this, though, Grandpa."

"Rory, please," Emily pushes lightly, giving her a granddaughter a look. "Just say thank you."

"But… this is too much."

Emily pushes a little more, "Rory, please just take you grandfather's gift."

She chews at her lip and looks at Richard, not quite understanding. She forces a small smile. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"Yes, well," he sniffs. "You're due out there any moment, aren't you?"

The youngest Gilmore nods. "Yeah. You guys should go sit."

The grandparents turn and begin to walk before turning around, "Are you coming, Jess?"

"Oh," he looks alarmed at their recognition of him. "Yeah, sure." He looks at Rory, "Good luck." He confusedly follows Richard and Emily, looking briefly back at an equally confused Rory as she shrugs.

He continues to follow them, trying not to look frightened.

**-VI-**

She stands at the podium, beginning her speech. "Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. Most of us never thought this day would come, but we prayed for exactly the opposite. We crossed off the days on our calendars. We counted down the hours, minutes and seconds until this very moment, and now that it's here I can't help but wish it to be a year, a month, a week, a day, an hour, a minute or even a second away. I've met so many people in my brief time at this prestigious academy. I've made friends with my peers and the educators have become mentors. So many people have shaped my life and the life of my fellow students impermeably and forever."

She pauses, taking everyone in.

"I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand and would not be here today. I am proud to be their granddaughter."

She looks at the people who have come to watch her, smiling at the blubbering adults and the composed Emily and Richard.

Jess sits, smirking at her and she returns the gesture before continuing.

"Jess Mariano is absolutely the most literary minded person I know. He opened me up to entire authors and genre's that I'd never been able to stand before. He discussed his thoughts on every book with me and opened my mind to so many more points of view. For that I thank and love him with all my heart."

His smirk turns into a smile and she takes a deep breath.

"But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whoever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything.

"As we prepare ourselves today to leave this fine institution…"

**-VII-**

Jess exits the lavatory in Chilton's lower west hall to find three guys waiting for him.

The middle one, a blonde, raises a brow, "What the hell do you think you're doing with Mary Gilmore?"

"Mary? I'm going to assume you mean Rory, I'm going to assume your Tristan DuGrey and I'm going to assume that these two goons," He points to Duncan and Bowman on either side of Tristan, "Are the Wonder Twins."

"I ask again, what do you think you're doing with Mary Gilmore?" He shoots Jess a threatening look.

Jess rolls his eyes, "Save the West Side Story bullshit for the bag boy, it's more his cup of tea. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to _my_ _fiancée_."

He goes to walk to Tristan's right and Bowman's left, but Bowman sticks an arm out and shoves him back.

"I'm not fighting with you," he shoves his hands in his pocket to demonstrate his point and Tristan pushes him back into the wall, getting way to close for Jess' comfort. "I'm sure you're a real jackass of a guy, but I really don't swing that way."

"Hahaha," Tristan deadpans. "Stay away from my Mary."

Jess tilts his head to the side, "Mary, huh? Biblical references…" he trails off before smirking at the blonde ex-Chiltonite. "You might want to check on the status of that, by the way."

Tristan steps back and delivers an uppercut to his jaw.

The New Yorker just smirks, spitting blood at Tristan. "I'm not fighting you."

"Then I'll just beat the shit out of you."

Jess shrugs, "Have a ball."

Duncan pipes up from Tristan's left. "This guy's worthless, DuGrey. Just forget about him."

Tristan snarls at Duncan before turning his attention back to Jess. "I get what I want, and I want Mary."

"Daddy's money can't get you everything," he replies, patronizingly.

**-VIII-**

Rory walks around the Chilton halls, looking for Jess. She stops when she sees him spit what looks like blood at Tristan. "I'm not fighting you."

Tristan's face turns into that of an angered wolverine, "Then I'll just beat the shit out of you."

"Have a ball," is Jess' only reply besides a shrug.

One of Tristan's cronies suggests they ignore Jess and Tristan snarls at him. He turns to Jess again, "I get what I want, and I want Mary."

He replies that Tristan's dad can't buy him everything in a patronizing tone and Tristan slugs him in the gut.

Rory begins running toward them as Jess double's over. She breaks through Tristan and his minions checking on Jess.

She looks at Tristan, "What the hell is wrong with you?" As an after-thought, "And my God-damned name is Rory."

She turns her attention back to Jess. "Hey, you okay?"

"Not dead yet," he replies with a smirk, straightening immediately.

Rory turns to Tristan. "Leave me alone, leave Jess alone and just… disappear. I don't love you, I don't even like you. I just want you out of my life, once and for all."

He looks hurt for a moment before shaking it of, "C'mon guys, no Mary's worth this bullshit."

Tristan leads Duncan and Bowman away, disappearing around a corner.

"Introducing Rory Gilmore and her backbone."

She turns to Jess, chuckling. "Shut up."

He smirks at her, changing the subject. "So, what exactly did your grandfather give you?"

"Ten thousand dollars and a car." He raises an eyebrow at her, "It's cute and it's shiny and you aren't driving it. Ever."

"Probably for the best," he replies as they begin to walk down the hall, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

**-IX-**

A graduation party is in full swing at the Crap Shack, everyone partying and mingling; except Jess and Luke. Luke sits at the kitchen table, sipping tea, while Jess is on Rory's bed reading.

Rory comes in and sits on the bed beside him, "That any good?"

"You've read it several times."

She leans forward to read the title on the spine and smirks.

"You—"

He throws a pillow at her, "Shut up."

She deflects the pillow with her arm and continues to smirk, "You're reading _The Fountainhead_ of your own free will?" Her eyes narrow, "What'd you do with the real Jess? I demand to know this instant, unless you're better in bed. Then just forget him."

Jess looks at her, completely surprised at the topic of conversation.

"Do I get a response or just that shocked expression?" No answer, she uses her index finger to close his jaw before giving him a peck on the lips. "You are of no use to me, intellectually or physically, when you're like this. So, I'm gonna go ask Luke if he has a sunburn because he still gets red whenever he sees me and the red intensifies when I ask. It's funny."

She leaves and he sits up, looking after her.

After several minutes, Lorelai cautiously steps into the room with a hand over her eyes. "Are you clothed?"

"Why wouldn't I be clothed?"

She peeks through her fingers before lowering her hand to her side, "I saw Rory come out and I didn't know exactly what you two were doing."

"We were talking."

"Okay, whatever," she waves it away and he can't tell if she believes him. Instead, she just continues, "Rory and I are having a movie night tomorrow. Y'know, too much food that would give Luke a heart attack if he even saw it and several classically mock-able movies along with a few good ones." She pauses, "You wanna come? I mean, Lane and Dave are coming, and we're trying to harangue Luke into coming. So, it won't just be you, the girlfriend and the future in-law."

He looks at her skeptically, thinking for a moment. "Okay, what movie's?"

She grins, "Well, it's a special movie night in honor of you four graduating and giving Luke a heart attack. So, naturally, mostly high school movies to remind you of the hell you never have to return to." She pauses, "Well, except you. So, we're watching _Heathers_, of course. Uhm, _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_, _The Breakfast Club_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Donnie Darko_ and _Rushmore_. Technically, not all high school movies, but they all concern high school students so I'm automatically forgiven."

"Okay."

She grins again, "Great! Now I need you to con Luke into coming."

He rolls his eyes, "Eat a damn salad and the man will do anything for you."

"Silly, silly boy. Luke is simply my coffee supplier."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Her grin falls, "Why is everybody under this illusion that Luke like's me?"

Jess looks at her as if she should know, "He does."

"He lectures me constantly, he disapproves of basically the way I live and he doesn't support me in my relationships."

"He's Luke, he cares and he's jealous."

She scowls at him and heads to the door, turning to him as she reaches the door. She gives him a confused look, "I think I'd be more upset if I didn't think you were right." She turns around and exits the room.

_**---------------------**_

We're at a total of 19, 401 words. Woohoo. Okay, so most of this (everything before the Jess/Tristan thing) has been written since before the last chapter, but I'm still not happy with it. Oh, originally, Lorelai said the Buffy line but I cut that scene because it advanced nary a plot line.

Oh, and I'm giving Lorelai a guy. And this poll below will decide it. (It's pretty obvious).

Michel, Chris, Kirk, Luke, Taylor or Max. Use the poll below

_Choose one, because it's not so much your opinion as your ability to connect each actor to one of the characters above. No, this isn't a six degree's of Kevin Bacon type thing as paying attention to the titles of the movies each actors been in and how each one has a movie with a title that relates to a character above._  
1-Mickey Rourke (lol, irony. Those of you who know the irony will likely vote for him.)  
2-Jeremy Irons (Hehe, more irony)  
3-Christopher Reeve (RIP, Superman)  
4-Bruce Campbell (Autolycus, how I miss you. I bought the stupid live action Spiderman for you, Damnit!)  
5-Alan Alda (When will they stop showing reruns of the horrid MASH bullshit?)  
6-Desi Arnaz Jr. (The Mambo Kings. Cringe.)

Oh, yeah. CaliforniaDreamer? Lorelai/Jess bondage? Squick, I'm going to assume you mean bonding and be glad I'm not the only country girl.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And I'm so glad people thought the STD/I thing was appropriate and could picture Jess as a teacher. I dunno, I brainstormed and it seemed the most logical besides a book editor or writer, but everyone uses those. And I'm also glad people liked the application to wed my daughter thing. I may have to make one up, lol.

And thank you to everyone who informed my of campus laws.

mandraco: I actually already knew that. But thanks for the lesson. :-)

Live4Jess13: "I think they probably do but since it's your story you can say they don't have to...I'm doing it for mine." I'm very confused. Can you maybe elaborate?

I'm hoping to squeeze in 10-15 more chapters by my sweet sixteen, but no guarantees.

Oh, yeah, past poll results. A link is in my profile.


	8. Uhoh, it's pink

**Last Chapters Poll Results:**  
1-Mickey Rourke (**Diner**_/Luke_)/8  
2-Jeremy Irons (The **French** Lieutenant's Woman_/Michel_)/1  
3-Christopher Reeve (The **Bostonians**_/Christopher_)/3  
4-Bruce Campbell (**Jack of all Trades**_/Kirk_)/0  
5-Alan Alda (To Kill a **Clown/**_Max_)/0  
6-Desi Arnaz Jr. (Black **Market** Baby/_Taylor_)/0

**Chapter Eight: Uh-oh, it's Pink.  
**

**-I-**

Rory looks at a sleeping Jess as she drives. They decided to drive to California instead of fly, but about now she's thinking that was an asinine idea. She looks back at the road but reaches out a hand and shakes him awake.

"What?"

She glances at him, continuing to shake him to keep him from falling back asleep. "I can't concentrate with your snoring."

He glares at her, sitting up straight, "I don't snore."

"Yes, you do," she replies, replacing her hand on the wheel. "I've known this for awhile; I just wanted to be nice."

He raises an eyebrow at her "Can't be too long of a while."

"Remember Mrs. Kim's cricket bat?"

He thinks for a moment. "Right. Lorelai stayed at the apartment."

She smiles, "Good memory."

"Where are we?" he asks, ignoring her comment.

"Uh, fifty miles off of Flagstaff." She bites her lip, "I'm stopping at the next place that serves food. Is that okay?"

He nods, "Whatever."

Rory reaches for his hand, squeezing it in hers as their fingers lace together. She chances a look at him and he's staring at their hands as her thumb runs gently over his. "You okay?"

Jess looks up at her, surprised at the question. "Yeah. Uh, just tired."

"Are you sure?" She glances back at the road before her attention is back on him, "You sure you wanna do this?"

He doesn't answer, instead looking out the window. Rory sighs and pulls over to the shoulder. Jess looks back at her.

"You stopped."

"Yes," she nods along with her affirmation. "Now, one more time. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

He shakes his head, pursing his lips slightly. "I'm sure I don't want to." He continues before she can say anything, "But I need to."

"Okay," she leans over, kissing him lightly before pulling away. "Are you sure?"

"Would you rather be going to Europe with Lorelai?" It's abrupt and it takes him a moment to hide his surprise.

Rory shrugs. "I dunno. It would be fun, but this'll be nice." He looks at her contemplatively before she elaborates. "Spending the summer together without being watched by the gossip hawks of Stars Hollow. Uhm, spending time together, buying a straw hat from the crazy man on the boardwalk that Jimmy was talking about." She leans in, kissing him again before pulling back. "Avoiding giving Luke a heart attack with his obsessive-compulsive need to check on us every ten minutes."

"But that's fun," he smirks and tries to pull her over the center console.

She laughs and unbuckles her seat belt, climbing over the console to straddle his lap. After setting her left hand on the back of his neck and her right on his jaw, she kisses him.

Jess rests his hands on her hips and smirks against her mouth.

**-II-**

"Parallel parking sucks," Rory concludes as she does just that in front of Jimmy and Sasha's canine infested house.

They get out of her Prius and stand in front of the Mariano gate, contemplating how to get to the house without death by canine. "How do we get past them?"

After a moment, a bleach-blonde head pops into view from the roof, "Who're you?"

Jess wraps an arm around Rory's waist, looking uncomfortable, so Rory answers. "Uhm, that's Jess, I'm Rory. We were supposed to be here yesterday, actually."

Sasha furrows her brow for a moment, "Ah, the son and future daughter-in-law, come in."

He looks around the front yard at the myriad of canines. "Do they bite?"

Sasha tilts her head slightly, "Only those two," she points in two indistinguishable directions before disappearing from view.

"What t—" he's cut off when Rory drags him through the gate.

"Stop being afraid of the puppies." She weaves them through the horde of growling, yapping and jumping dogs of various sizes.

They get to the door and it swings open widely, "I'm Sasha. Why are you late?"

Jess cuts in before Rory can say anything, "She wouldn't let me drive."

"Justified!"

He shakes his head at her, "How is that justified?"

Rory slaps him on the chest, "Totaled any cars lately?"

"You're still on that?"

"You _totaled_ my car."

He shrugs, "Ugly car anyway."

"You only say that because Dean built it," she concludes as Sasha just stands and watches the two.

He shrugs again, "Mainly, yeah. It was still an ugly car."

"You also broke my arm! And stop shrugging!"

He rolls his eyes and shrugs again, "It was a minor hairline fracture. Besides, you couldn't have been too upset if the next time we saw each other was any indication."

She scowls, "There was a moment."

"Yes, a moment where you were still with the Jolly Green Giant and you laid one on me," Jess smirks at her, not loosening his grip on her waist.

Rory pouts at him, "You make it sound so tawdry."

"Oh, no," he replies, sarcastically. "It was ever so lovely with the kiss and then the 'Don't say a word'. Oh, and who can forget the 'Welcome home' combo'd with the chicken run?"

"Those shoes were very hard to run in, I'll have you know."

Sasha decides to jump in, "Okay. How about you continue this little debate inside? Yeah, thanks." She ushers them inside but they stay quiet. "So, what do you two like?"

"Books," they reply in unison.

"Freaky of Wonder Twins proportions," she deducts, looking at the couple. "How long have you two known each other?"

Jess shrugs and Rory glares at him before responding to the question, "A year and about eight months."

Sasha nods, "How long have you been seeing each other?"

Jess looks at his watch, "Six months, five days, seventeen hours and eight minutes."

Rory looks surprised and Sasha looks a bit creeped out. After a moment she shakes it off, "Okay, how about a tour?" Jess shrugs and Rory smiles, "Okay." Sasha gestures to the room they're in. "This is the living room." They walk into a room that looks vaguely like a home office, "This is… I'm not quite sure what it's supposed to be." She opens a cabinet to reveal a blonde girl in horn rimmed glasses. "This is Lily. Lil, this is Jess and Rory."

"The son and the future daughter in law? They were supposed to be here yesterday."

"They were late, put everything back when you're done." She closes the cabinet door and leads the confused teens on the rest of the tour.

**-III-**

Just over a week after their arrival in Venice, Rory wakes up to her cell phone ringing. She cringes and makes a mental note to glare at Jess as she sits up, holding the sheet around her bare self and answering the phone, cutting off The Mexican Hat Dance, "Hello?"

"_Luke kissed me!_"

Rory's suddenly wide awake, Jess stirs beside her. "Mom?"

Lorelai sighs, "_Yeah. Luke kissed me._"

"Uh, didn't Luke go on that cruise with Nicole?"

"_No. He didn't go and he won't tell me why. Anyway, I invited him over for movie night, Y'know, 'cause he seemed kind of bummed. Halfway through 'House of Wax'—_"

Rory cuts her off, "Cheesy, but classic thrill. Respectable."

The smile in Lorelai's voice is thick, "_Thanks. Anyway, halfway through; he says my name, leans in and plants one on me!_"

"Okay," Rory bats away Jess' as he tries to pull her to him."

"_Are you doing somethin', Babe?_"

Rory shakes her head, still batting Jess' hand away. "Uh, no. It's just, it's, like, seven here." She sighs, shooting Jess a glare.

"_Oops. Sorry, I forgot about time changes and zones and… Do you want to get back to sleep?_"

She clears her throat, "No, I don't think there's much chance of that happening. So is there anything more to your story, other than the 'you plus Luke plus movie night equals smoochies'?"

Jess stops pulling at her and she looks at him, tucking hair behind her ear. He simply raises an eyebrow at her and she smirks. "They aren't getting married before us," he remarks.

"_What was that?_"

She smiles, "That was Jess. You aren't aloud to marry Luke before I get hitched, apparently."

Lorelai falls silent for a moment, "_You guys are sharing a room?_"

"Yeah," she grabs his hand as he tries to wrap an arm around her. "I didn't mention that? Sorry, I thought I did."

"_Oh, well, maybe you did._"

Rory slides back, leaning against the headboard. "No, I probably didn't. I'm sorry, everything's just been a bit… adjust-y."

"_Oh, uh, listen, Babe,_" she begins, trying not to sound too upset. "_Uh, Michel's being all French and needs me for something. Uh, I'll talk to you later?_"

Rory nods with a sad smile, catching the tone her mother is trying to hide. "Sure thing. Uh, call me whenever." She bites her lip, "I love you."

But the line's already dead.

**-IV-**

Lorelai Gilmore has successfully avoided both her daughter and her coffee supplier for four days. Of course, that run is about to come to an end.

She stands in front of the entrance for a moment, completely used to the awkward feeling of re-entering Luke's after avoidance; not quite used to the butterflies—or heathen bat's from hell as she prefers—in her stomach.

After a deep breath she opens the door and walks in, everyone staring at her but not knowing why she'd been avoiding the diner and the flannel-clad grump. She sits at a stool immediately, biting her lip as Luke looks at her, surprised.

"Lorelai," he begins to get her a cup of coffee. "I—"

She takes a deep breath and cuts him off before he can say anything of importance, "Omelette with, uhm, jack cheese. Uhm, some bacon on the side and a blueberry muffin with the crumble-y little granules on top." He tries to talk but she cuts him off again, "Please, just… don't."

He sighs, looking at her for a moment before beginning to write down the order, "How do you want your bacon?"

"Crispy but not dark, please."

Luke nods before placing her order with tall, Asian Cesar and going to take the order of another customer.

Her cell phone rings and she looks at Luke he looks at her and shrugs. She answers it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Are you avoiding me because of the bedroom thing or because I didn't tell you about the bedroom thing?_" Lorelai can hear the hurt and a bit of anger, in her daughters' voice but chooses to ignore it.

"Rory—"

Rory bites her lip, "_Don't avoid the question; just answer it!_"

Lorelai sighs but doesn't answer.

"_See you in August._" The line clicks before the white noise of the dial tone.

Lorelai stands and leaves the diner without eating, Luke looking after her worriedly.

**-V-**

"I'm sunburned," Rory whines the next morning, waking up to beet red skin everywhere that the halter top and board shorts hadn't covered.

Jess raises an eyebrow at her from the other side of the room, showing off a tan without the slightest bit of pink. He smirks when she scowls at him, "Sunscreen."

She pouts and gets out of the bed, examining her glowing red flesh with spite, "You didn't use sunscreen."

"I also don't burn," he replies. "You, however, have skin the same exact hue as milk. Therefore, sun exposure is going to affect you badly."

She looks at him, confused and accusingly freaked, "I'd ask if you're gay, but I think I've disproved that theory."

"Har, har, har! Very amusing, Miss Gilmore. I'll ha—"

He's cut off when there's a knock on the door and Lily calling in to them, "Are you appropriately dressed for the presence of someone my own age?"

Rory smirks and Jess scowls. Rory slaps his shoulder, "Yeah, Lil."

The eleven-year-old blonde cautiously walks into the room, her eyes immediately falling on Rory, "Sunscreen." Rory glares and she continues, holding up the phone. "Some woman from the Pretty Pages Book Nook calling for a Miss Lorelai Gilmore."

The brunette sighs and grumbles about how they were supposed to call her cell before grabbing the phone from Lily. "Hello?"

"_Is this Lorelai Gilmore?_"

Rory nods, picking at a thread on Jess' tee-shirt before rolling her eyes and remembering she's on a phone. "Yeah."

"_Hello!_" the woman replies cheerily. "_This is Chelsea Perry from Pretty Pages Book Nook. You put in an application with us, correct?_"

Jess raises an eyebrow at Rory as he listens to the muffled chatter, Rory sighs. "Yes, I did."

"_Swell. Your application, Miss Gilmore, has been approved! You're hired!_"

"Oh," she bites her lip, grimacing. "Great," she pastes on a fake smile, knowing the woman can't see her. "When do I start?"

The woman sounds even more cheery as she continues, "_Well, orientation for new employees is Monday at eight, but you won't have an actual shift until Wednesday!_"

"Okay, I'll be there," she hangs up the phone after the woman perkily delivers salutations. Rory turns to Jess. "Why do I need a job? I mean blah blah blah, valuable work experience. Whatever." She blows a strand of hair out of her face and he rests a hand on her lower back. "I mean, two months on ten thousand dollars? I'm not renting property so why do I need to get a job?" She tosses the phone behind her and it lands on a pillow at the foot of the bed.

"My evil plan is working, my cynicism is rubbing off on you," he sets his book down and stands up, wrapping his other arm around her and resting the other hand on the other. "So what exactly is wrong with this place?"

"It's pink," she begins.

He purses his brow, leaning back slightly, "You… like pink."

She nods, the hint of a maniacal grin tugging at the corner of her lip. "Yeah. I like pale pink, I like dark pink. I like purple-y pinks and orange-y pinks. And I have no problem with small amounts of neon pink." Resting her hands on his arms, she continues. "Y'know the pink highlighter markers?" Jess nods at her carefully, "I don't like that pink. The walls, shelves, counters, ceiling and carpet of the Pretty Pages Book Nook are that color of pink. How come you got a job that won't cause migraines?"

He smirks and pulls her into a hug. She quickly buries her head in his neck. Pulling away, Rory begins to laugh and he looks at her blankly. "I can't do that job! I can't sell chick lit with a smile in a room that was attacked by a Sanford highlighter to women with bad dye jobs and an apparent dislike of classic Russian literature!"

"Rory…"

"I'm not doing that job," she shakes her head, eyes wide in refusal. "I'll sell the damn hats, I'll dress up as some stupid animal or food while walking up and down the boardwalk and handing out fliers, I'll _baby-sit_, I'll bus tables. But I will _not_ work at the pathetic excuse for a book store."

"Ror—"

She shakes her head again, "I'm never going back there. I won't even walk past it."

"Hey, hey. Why don't you apply to a few other places if you want a job?" He begins tracing small circles on her back with his fingers. "You don't necessarily have to work at the book nook."

"What if I can't get a job anywhere else?"

He smirks, "You can coast by on the money your grandparents gave you and go work at a soup kitchen or something."

She pouts before perking up, "I could work at Dante's."

"Jimmy's seen you make a hot dog, and is still finding the pieces around the kitchen."

"One hot dog explodes and suddenly it's a thing."

Jess nods, "He's also seen you make a hamburger."

"I hate you."

He chuckles before leaning in to kiss her. She returns the kiss and, after a few moments, they break apart.

Jess walks her to the bed, standing between her legs and kissing her again. She lays back and he follows the motion, moving to her jaw and biting the tender skin lightly.

"Jess…" She smiles at his 'huh' before poking him on the shoulder. "We're supposed to have breakfast with the happy family." He continues his ministrations on her collar bone. "And that hurts a bit." He pulls away and she smiles at him, "Sunburn." Jess begins to get up but she grabs at him, kissing him heavily. He pulls back and smirks. Rory closes her eyes, catching her breath for a minute.

She opens them and he brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear, placing a gentle peck on her slightly swollen lips. "I love you."

The coffee addict smiles as he says it, "I love you, too."

**-VI-**

Jess follows Rory's gaze out the window of the restaurant, eyes resting on a guy with dark, curly hair. He ignores what Sasha's saying, resting his hand on Rory's elbow. "Is that?"

"I think so," she whispers back, watching the guy intently.

He squints, hoping the guy will turn around to either confirm or disprove their joint assumption.

Rory blinks, standing. "Uh, I think I see a friend of mine." She bites her lip, "I'll, uh, be right back."

She walks away from the table and Jess follows without excusing himself. His arm finds its way around her waist by the time they step through the doors of the restaurant and they walk up to the guy, who happens to be cursing at a cell phone.

"Dave?"

He turns around, looking at them for a second. "Hey." He shoves the cell phone in his pocket. "What're you guys doing in Los Angeles?"

Jess shrugs and Rory nods, "We're visiting Jess' dad."

"Wow," he looks at Jess. "How's that working for ya?"

"We were actually in the middle of breakfast with them," Rory begins at the same time that Jess shrugs.

Dave nods, "Then you should probably get back to that."

Jess shrugs again and Rory hits his shoulder, "Stop shrugging." She looks back at Dave. "Probably. But, we should hang out some time."

"Uh, yeah." Dave pulls out his cell phone, ready to add yet another number to the address book.

She gives Dave her cell phone number and smiles. "We'll see you later."

"Yup." He smiles and Rory pulls Jess back inside the restaurant.

_**----------------**_

Remember what I said about the ten to fifteen chapters before my sweet sixteen? Yeah, uh, not happening. A lot of BS has been coming up. Plus I've been working, and trying to start two other stories and write the sequel to Sheet Glass, and the sequel to Friday Nights in Brixton along with trying to finish this Lit one-shot I started. That, and I'm working on a GG/LoTR crossover that I'm hoping to get up and about. That, and I'm trying to get a site up and I'm trying to read more (Real books, that is. Mostly authors like Tolstoy, Chekhov, Pushkin, Gogol and Dostoyevsky)

So, overall, I'm working on two one-shots, five series', a site and the Great Russian authors. Top that with the fact my aunt is in and out of the hospital, I'm working, I'm baby-sitting, I'm cooking and baking, I'm trying to make some time with my friends and trying to do homework. Ugh.

I'm about at the point where I'm just wanting to say 'Screw it, I'm not writing anymore. If I can't give these people my all I shouldn't give them this tiny sliver of me.' and it's so reminiscent of a fic I read, I think it was _Previously, On Gilmore Girls_ by Holly Gilmore (Find it at blah(DASH)mah(DASH)gah(DOT)net(BACKSLASH)fanfic. AKA, Dante's Inferno. BTW, is that after The Inferno by Dante or after Dante's Inferno, Jimmy Mariano's hotdog/hamburger stand? Anyway, in the fic, Rory dumps Jess 'cause she thinks he deserves more of her than what she can give because of her hectic life. BTW, POGG is a pain in the ass to read in one sitting, but I totally recommend it.

As you can imagine, I'd SO rather just sit down with Pamie's book (Why Girls Are Weird) and laugh my ass off. Oh, yeah, buy Pamie's book. There's an Amazon/BaN link in my profile.

Oh, and, for the record, I love both chick lit and classic Russian literature.


	9. Cell Phones Are Evil

Okay. Uh, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Uhm, I didn't mean to dump all of my bullshit on y'all and I'll try to be a little less whiney. And it isn't that big a workload considering the way my life was a year ago. And I wasn't looking for sympathy or empathy, just got carried away with explaining why I might not be updating as much. Of course, this disproves my theory that I'm the only person in the world who reads footnotes.

**_Chapter Nine: Cell Phones Are Evil_**

**-I-**

Rory walks into the kitchen to find Lily humming, Jimmy frying eggs and Sasha reading a section of the paper. She sits at the table, across from Lily, and begins to softly sing along to the humming. "All the way to Canton, then to Scranton, even tell it under the Manhattan Bridge. You will make a new sensation, have a growing congregation, build a glowing operation here be-low." She stops when Lily stops, all eyes on her.

Lily pouts, "You're tuneless."

"Sorry. I have no musical talent." She shrugs.

Sasha raises an eyebrow, "With that voice? You're lucky you're pretty and smart, 'cause if it were one or the other you wouldn't be tolerable.

They go back to silence and Lily goes back to humming, but Rory refrains from singing.

Several minutes later, Jess walks into the room donning Rory's cell in his outstretched hand. "Your damn phone woke me up."

"Excuse me? I turn it off at night. You're the one who insists on getting up and turning it on, changing my ring tones."

He glares at her, "Just take the stupid thing, it's Lane."

She perks up immediately, taking the phone and hopping out of the room.

Jimmy looks at Jess, "She hopped."

"Yeah, Lane makes her happy," he shrugs before sitting in Rory's vacated seat. He starts humming along with Lily, before the words start forming. "For the rhythm of life is a powerful beat," he stops as he realizes he's singing, avoiding eye contact.

Sasha looks at Jimmy, "Smart, pretty kids with horrible singing voices. It's a fad."

"The horror, the low-down freaky horror," he slides the eggs onto a plate and sets it in front of Lily. "Anyone else want eggs?"

"You're working for Luke?" Rory asks the phone as she walks back into the kitchen.

Jess furrows a brow, "He's already replacing me?"

Rory ignores him and continues out of the kitchen.

**-II-**

Rory looks around the restaurant. It's a nice one, where the servers wear ties and dress shirts over slacks.

It's also not the Pretty Pages Book Nook. She cringes just thinking about the hell she almost endured, happy to have gotten a job at Donatello's. She writes down the order of the couple at table four before heading to give the order to the kitchen, bussing table two on the way and sticking the check in her apron.

Donatello's, an Italian restaurant with forty-eight tables and no more than six servers on at a time. It's a place where you get to know regulars quickly and can chat with the clientele in ease.

She's stops at the waitress station when Erin, a petite red head with brown eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose, grabs her arm.

Erin smiles at Rory, "There'll be a celebrity in here tonight at eight twenty-seven."

"Who?" The other waitress' had informed her that Erin always knew when a celebrity would be in the restaurant, without fail. She never knew who, though.

"I don't know," her Louisiana drawl replies, "But it won't be anyone too big. A television actress, but no big movie success."

Surely enough, Rory looks at the door nineteen minutes later to see Katie Holmes. She simply continues taking the orders of the Andersons, moving on to another table. Seven tables—including the actress'—later, she drops her orders in the kitchen.

As soon as she's served her customers, bussed their tables and collected her tips, she leaves the restaurant and drives to what she and jess have begun referring to as home.

**-III-**

She suppresses a moan as her eyes flicker open, catching a wide-eyed Jimmy over Jess' shoulder.

Her eyes widen to match his and she pushes Jess away.

"You could just say no, you don't have to inflict bodily harm."

Rory smiles weakly, wrapping the sheet around herself, "Hi, Jimmy."

Jess slowly turns before jumping slightly. "Okay. Making a bit more sense." He sits up, the sheet pooling in his lap, and runs a hand through his hair. After he clears his throat, he speaks again, "What's up, Jimmy?"

"Oh, uh, er." He stammers, tripping over bits and pieces of words. "This is a bad time. I'm sorry, I, uh, I should've knocked. Or waited until you were all… publicly presentable." He begins to back out of the room, giving them thumbs up. "Uh… nice form." He hits his hand to his forehead before pulling the door closed and running down the hall.

Rory watches the door for a moment before Jess scowls, "Nice form? What the hell does that mean?"

"It's mindless parent babble for 'Oh, God, I walked in on my kid having sex with someone I see everyday. I must go stick hot pokers in my eyes' or, possibly, buddy babble for 'Nice form.'"

"You're gonna make me go see what he wanted, aren't you?" he frowns at her nod.

"I do like to stay true to form."

He grouches something about her new-found assertiveness before getting out of bed and finding his clothes. Before he leaves, he looks and points at her, "When I get back, we finish this."

**-IV-**

Rory wakes up to the sun shining brightly through the window, face to face with Jess.

"Jess," she whispers. He doesn't move and she kisses him on the nose. "Jess?" his arm tightens around her, but, otherwise, he doesn't move. She pokes him in the shoulder, "Jess?"

He does nothing.

Rory sighs, kissing his bottom lip softly. "Dodger?"

She catches the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smile and scoffs, "You're awake!"

"Shh," his eyes pop open, "don't tell anyone."

She catches his lips in hers for a slow, soft kiss. His tongue softly presses for entrance and she grants it. His hands slowly begin to push her shirt up when a knock sounds at the door.

They break apart slowly and Rory rests her forehead to his, "Happy birthday." She smiles at him, sitting up. He doesn't follow suit and she just starts playing with his hair. "Come in."

After a cautious moment, the door opens to reveal Lily with a small package wrapped in newspaper. After confirming their state of dress, she bounds over to the bed and plops down on the edge, handing Jess the present. "Happy birthday."

Rory smiles and Jess looks at it confusedly. She pats his shoulder as he sits up a little, "I think you're supposed to open it."

"Oh," he slowly opens the newspaper cocoon to find a worn hardback of _Native Son_ by Richard Wright.

"Trying to find a book you'd like but haven't read is like trying to give a cat a bath. Painful and tedious."

He gives her an awkward one armed hug, pulling away quickly. "Thanks Lil. I actually don't think I've read this."

She looks at him oddly before leaving the room without a word.

"Weird kid," he says, setting the book on the nightstand and looking at Rory. "What'd you get me?"

"A big, soft, black teddy bear," she replies mockingly. She stands up, heading over to the closet.

He raises an eyebrow as she smoothes out the back of her shorts before beginning to dig around. "I'm serious."

Rory stands triumphantly, holding a box wrapped in bright orange wrapping. He blinks, accepting the box as she holds it out to him. "Just what I wanted, permanent blindness."

She scoffs at him, sitting on her legs, "Open it."

He does as he's told, pulling out a big, soft, black teddy bear in a leather jacket, baggy jeans and a pack of cigarettes. He looks at her oddly, "I thought you were kidding."

"Do you know how hard it is to make the people at Build-A-Bear let you have a little pack of cigarettes for your stupid bear?" He shakes his head, "It isn't something I'd kid about." She watches as he looks at the bear quizzically. "There's more in that box, Y'know."

Surely enough, he moves aside some tissue paper to find several vinyls and CD's. "I've never heard of any of these bands."

She nods, "That's the point. Just a bunch of obscure punk from absolutely everywhere." She leans forward, watching him go through the CD's.

"Cool," he rests the box on the floor before pulling her on to him.

Rory settles herself, straddling her fiancé's thighs. "So, Birthday Boy, what do you want to do today?"

Moving his hands to her hips, Jess pretends to think, "Avoid every other human being residing in this state."

"Well, you—"

"We."

She nods, "Yes, we could do that. But wouldn't that be just a," she holds up her hand, thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart, "little, teensy-eensy-weensy bit conspicuous?" He's about to reply when her cell phone starts ringing. She glares at him before grabbing the small thing and hitting 'talk', effectively cutting off _Californication_. "Hello?"

"_Rory? Uhm, is, uh, is Jess there?_" She smiles slightly at Luke's gruff, awkward voice before handing the phone to Jess and mouthing 'Luke'.

"Luke?" He raises an eyebrow at Rory after seconds of silence. "Lu-ucas!"

He can hear the Diner man growl at the sing song rendition of his name. "_Pa-ain in the A-ass._" He speaks again, in an attempt to cut off any comments Jess may have, "_Uh, Happy Birthday, kid._"

After a moment, another voice comes on, "_Happy Birthday. You can now legally drink anywhere in Canada._"

After a furrowed brow, he replies, "Lorelai?"

"_The one and—Well, one of three. But, hey, potato-potatoe._" She says something to Luke, "_But, yes. You can now legally drink in any one of Canada's loverly provinces. My daughter, on the other hand, can only drink in Québec, Alberta and Manitoba._" Another pause and a scuffle, "_Speaking of my darling daughter, may I?_"

Jess holds the phone out to the youngest of the Lorelai's. "Your mother."

Rory looks at the phone before hesitantly taking it. She holds it in her hand staring at it as if it'll make it disappear. When it doesn't, she moves off of Jess and the bed, "Hello?"

"_Are you gonna hate me forever?_"

"I don't hate you," she replies, exiting the bedroom and starting down the hall. "I'm just very mad at you."

Lorelai sighs, "_I'm sorry. I should have expected that you two would share a room._"

"Yeah," Rory replies, stepping out of the hall and into the kitchen to find it full of Jimmy, Sasha and dogs. She sighs, moving onto the office and opening the cabinet to find it full of only books. She sits down in a chair, leaning back. "You know we're engaged, you know we're—"she catches a tuft of blonde hair from under the desk. "You know we're, uh," she bites her lip.

"_Hun, if you can't say it…_" she trails off.

Rory sighs, "I can say it just fine. Gimme a sec." She holds the phone between her shoulder and her ear, keeping the mouthpiece a considerable distance from her mouth. "Lil?"

Surely enough, the blonde girls head pops out from under the desk, a book becoming visible. "What?"

"You know I hate to ask," she begins, pointing at her phone. Lily rolls her eyes and scurries out from under the desk.

"Make it snappy, Gilmore." She leaves the office in a slight huff, heading straight to her bedroom.

Rory holds the phone the proper way once again. "Okay. I had to get rid of Lily."

"_Lily?_"

She nods, "The step-sister." She gnaws at the inside of her bottom lip. "Anyway. You know we're engaged, you know we're sleeping together and I'm sure you know what parts we have, on a medical level, to make that possible." Before Lorelai can reply, she continues. "I'm eighteen. I mean, I can vote or… be drafted. I'm all raised and… you did a good job, but I'm a grown-up now and… You aren't really letting my do that very well."

Lorelai simply sighs, knowing Rory has more.

"I'm gonna do some stupid things but, this isn't one of those things."

"_How do you know that?_"

Rory thinks for a moment, once again biting at her bottom lip. "I told you. I look forward at my life in… however many years and… Jess is still there with a scowl and a book."

"_That's sweet, in a desperately creepy sort of way._"

She looks up to see Jess staring at her, surprised. "Uhm, I've gotta go."

Lorelai clears her throat, "_Oh. Are we okay?_"

"We're getting' there. Love you."

"_Love you, too, sweets. Send Jess my… hopes he doesn't die anytime soon._" She hangs up.

Rory turns off the cell, setting it on the desk and standing up. "Hey."

"I'm still there?" he asks, looking more than a little pale and nauseous.

She avoids the question, stepping forward and putting a hand to his head, "You don't look too good. You're a little war—"

He pushes her hand away, "Rory…" it's meant to sound strong but his voice cracks and the word comes out in a meek, scared whisper.

The brunette looks at him, then away with a sigh. She doesn't realize she's gnawing at her lip again until she tastes the copper and abruptly stops.

Jess reaches out a hand but the Gilmore Girl shrinks away. "Ror…" he trails off, pulling her to him.

"Yeah," she begins. "I mean… yeah, you're still there… with your, uh, scowl and your book." She looks him in the eye, trying to gauge his reaction. She sighs when there is none and makes to move away from him. He tightens his hold on her instead.

"You're still there, too."

_**------------------**_

I didn't know it was possible to pull a delt, but the doc says that's what I did. I also bruised my Splenius Capitis; which is along the back of the neck, I did something to the Trapezius; which is on the neck, shoulders and back. I pinched a nerve in my foot, my broken toe isn't healing and I think I jammed a thumb. Typing is a good escape right now… as long as I don't use my left thumb or get too tense.

But, I'm very happy, and no I'm not hopped up on anything.

Just today I finished this chapter and didn't hate it, got into my programme and got a new, better job (Less hours, which means more writing time!).

And, oh, wasn't that ending sweet?

The Build-A-Bear cigarette thing, BTW, is a true story. My ex-was this monosyllabic slacker who smoked like a chimney named Jeff. Anyhow, I went to Build-A-Bear, spent an hour making a stupid black teddy bear and the woman behind the counter had the gall to tell me that the shops didn't carry tiny cigarette packs. She ended up making one from hand with Styrofoam, cardboard and markers. It didn't have little cigars, though, so I felt jipped.

**ACTUAL, YOU KNOW, STORY STUFF:** Okay, so this story will end at the end of the sophomore year of college and the sequel will pick up after the summer. I know almost exactly what I'm doing. And it turns out… I can't write Dave so I'm not going to attempt it. Just assume he didn't call and leave it at that. Lorelai's official significant other will be Luke. The wedding will be just before sophomore year; I know the date but ain't tellin' you. They will live in the dorms freshman year. I couldn't find anything on campus laws for SCSU, but at Yale you can live off-campus with a spouse. Sophomore year, they will live together. The end of sophomore year will be… fun for me to write because they'll have grown as characters by then. The sequel will be really great for me, as a writer, because of everything that's going to happen in this to change characters and relationship dynamics and the way people think and react to different things… and I'm light years ahead of y'all. Sorry, I can get a bit carried away.

NEXT on _Sheet Glass_: A chapter charmingly entitled '_A Day on the Beach and Other Miscellany from the Mind of Ashton Kutcher_'. Note: Mr. Kutcher will not be able to make his scheduled appearance because he hasn't figured out how to get out of my trunk. DIE, KELSO, DIE! Stupid Punk'd jerk off.

Also, tension arises between Jess and Jimmy that may cause a ripple between the young hoodlum and his striking fiancée, Rory. The tension is all Jess' fault though, I swear. Read to find out.

(**Note**: The author does not own the song '_The Rhythm of Life_'. She also claims no rights to Katie Holmes, though she wishes. She has no rights to _Native Son_ by Richard Right. She doesn't want rights to '_Californication'_, because the RHCP's scare her. She also doesn't own Canada, or the Canadian laws. Which is obvious because if she did she'd kick out all the people over six hundred pounds, make it illegal to put gravy on fries and proclaim Tuesday as 'Everybody kick Avril Lavigne' Day. 'Cause if she sees one more twelve year old in khaki's, a wife beater and a tie singing '_Skater Boi'_ they will die.)


	10. Cell Phones Are Evil Part Deux

**THE CHAPTER I DESCRIBED AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER WILL NOT BE POSTED.**

**_Chapter Ten: A Day on the Beach and Other Miscellany from the Mind of Ashton Kutcher  
A.k.a. Cell Phones Are Evil Part Deux_**

**-I-**

An hour and a half later, they're at the beach. Jimmy and Sasha are ten yards away, Jimmy explaining the perfection of a hotdog and Sasha listening intently. Lily is under the table in a diner across the street.

Rory curls her toes into the wet sand as the water recedes, taking a deep breath and leaning back against Jess. "That makes no sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense. Now understand it, lady."

She rolls her eyes but smiles in spite of it, "Any man who afflicts the human race with ideas must be prepared to see them misunderstood."

His hands move from her stomach to her hips as he laughs, "Don't go quoting Mencken on me, Missy."

"Fine, moving on," she rests her hands over his lightly. "Random question: You're in a room with… Jay Leno, Michelle Branch, Taylor and a gun with only two bullets. What do you do?"

He seems to think for a moment, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Kill Branch, beat Leno to death with her and then shoot Taylor in the ass."

Her bottom lip juts out in contemplation. "Resourceful."

"You're stuck in a room with Hemmingway, Tristan, some random guy who stole your book and a gun with two bullets. What do you do?"

"You couldn't think of anyone else I hate, could you?" He shakes his head against her shoulder and she leans back even more. "And I have to shoot someone?"

He nods, "Part of the game."

She scowls, "Okay. Uhm, shoot Tristan… wherever. And shoot the book thief somewhere. I doubt I have any sense of aim."

"And Hemmingway?"

"I hate him, but he largely contributed to literature in the form it's taken today." She turns around slowly, her hands moving to Jess' sides, just below his rib cage. "Happy?"

Jess nods, "Yeah." He watches as she closes her eyes, her head tilting back slightly and the wind catching her hair. Her mouth tilts into a smile and she begins to chew on the inside of her bottom lip. "You're thinking about something."

"I'm always thinking about something," she replies before resuming the work on her lip.

"Always?" he smirks, raising and eyebrow.

She nods slightly, not changing her position, "Stop smirking."

Instead of commenting, he kisses her chin.

She tilts her head forward, ceasing the chewing. After a moment, she cracks open her left eye curiously. She closed it again before opening them both, leaning forward and kissing his chin in return.

Jess raises an eyebrow at her, "What was that?"

"That was a kiss on the chin."

He nods and she leans forward, quickly kissing him on the lips. "And that was a kiss on the lips." She leans forward again, with a smile, and kisses him on the nose. "That was a kiss on the nose." She pulls back and tilts her head to the side, "We're being disgustingly cute."

A nod, "I'm aware."

"You can now legally drink anywhere in Canada."

"You," he begins with a chuckle. "Are your mother."

She raises an eyebrow, "You're getting a bit too 'Mrs. Robinson' for my liking." He gives her a questioning look, "If I'm my mother, then you're doing very inappropriate things with my mother."

His face contorts into one of disgust for half a second, "That's…" she laughs as he trails off. "You're deranged."

"Thank you."

"Besides, it's what bedrooms are for."

She raises an eyebrow, "According to you, it's also what cars, bathrooms, closets, sofas, bookstores and kitchens are for."

He looks appalled, "We didn't actually do anything in the bookstore or kitchen, and you forgot the docks."

"We didn't technically do anything at the docks." He raises a brow at her in amusement, "We didn't. You did."

"To you," he begins with a smirk, "Therefore you are guilty." He moved his left hand, resting the index finger on his chin in false thought, she sighs as he does so. "In fact, you're turning out to be quite the nym—"

She cuts in, "You finish that and you can bet it'll stop."

Jess immediately stops. And a camera whirs somewhere to his right.

Rory smiles, her hands moving to his face, bringing it to hers.

**-II-**

His arm wraps around her, her head moving slightly on his chest, stirring her from slumber. After a few moments, she looks up at him from under hooded lids. Rory pouts, her arm falling across his abs. "Wake me up, why don't ya."

"Ever so sorry, Princess."

She rolls her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I need my beauty sleep."

Jess kisses the top of her head, "I don't think it's possible for you to get more beautiful." He's drowsy, not paying attention to what he's saying. She likes him at that time best because he speaks more openly.

"Well, I don't wanna get ugly."

He smirks lazily, "Impossible." He fingers her hip bone, "You getting ugly is like pigs flying, aliens attacking, a cat giving birth to a litter of snakes, the moon turning to blood or Emily and Lorelai getting along all in the same day."

"Impressive." She yawns, "I'm tired."

Jess starts to toy with a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger and tugging lightly, releasing it every so often. "Go to sleep."

She yawns again, "Are you going to sleep?"

"Nah," he takes a breath. "Not tired."

She shakes her head slightly, "I'm not going to sleep if you aren't."

Jess sighs, "Insane troll logic."

"It's…" she looks at the clock. "Three in the morning, logic doesn't exist right now."

"It's six in Stars Hollow."

"Still too early for logic."

"Gee, hope you weren't planning on kids," he replies, offhandedly.

And she's awake. She bolts into a sitting position, looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"What… what?" He sits up.

"Were you planning on kids?"

He furrows his brows, "Ror…"

She shakes her head, "Oh my God." She stands up, beginning to pace around the room in absolutely nothing, not seeming to notice. "We haven't even talked about any of this. We plan to get married in a year and we have no idea what we want." She looks at him, standing still for only a moment before going back to walking, her eyes still on him, "Have you heard Luke's coupon can/drawer story? Ten years. I don't want to be William and Angela Danes, even if you ignore the dying young thing. They had a non-communicative relationship. I like communication. Oh God, you _hate_ communication! We're going to be your grandparents!"

He stands, slowly approaching her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "First, we have enough time to talk about all of this. Second, I can communicate when I need to; doing it right now. Third, it's after three in the morning, you need sleep."

"We aren't wearing any clothes."

Jess shakes his head, "No, we aren't."

"We aren't usually naked when we have serious conversations."

"No," he smirks, but only a little. "We aren't."

"Remember how you almost called me a nymphomaniac?"

_**---------------------**_

I think I got pretty good at this dialogue-driven writing. I'm really used to the description-driven, the thoughts and such, so this isn't my forte or my raison d'etre. Anyway, this chapter was a lot about just showing them… being. It wasn't meant to add anything. Just cuteness. Besides, I've always wanted to end a story with the word Nymphomaniac spoken by Rory. Figure my (probably) last fic should follow that goal.

On those note's, I bid you adieu. I will no longer be writing. I have a thing in my profile to explain and such.


End file.
